One Winged Nightmare
by Oni Shin
Summary: At the battle of the VotE, Naruto comes into a hidden secret that was long forgotten. Within this secret he meets a person who gives him strength. 3 years laterm he awakens, "I shall bring an end to the Shinobi Era." NarutxHarem
1. Chapter 1

****

Hi everyone, I am glad to be back be rewriting my story Rebirth of the 3 swords now, more than ever. But anyways here goes nothing everyone.

I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy VII

Bold - for demon or Inner Sakura or computer voice

_Bold italic - for jutsu's and Kyuubi's thoughts_

Normal - for talking

_Normal italic - for thoughts_

_**Bold, italic, underline - for location separations as well as authors notes**_

**x**

**x**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 1 Awakening of the New One Winged Angel_

x

x

x

Naruto looking from one side to the other as he stood in the legendary dueling grounds, that is known as the Valley of the End. On the side to where Naruto was looking, he saw two people that he knew as teammates to team 7. One being Uchiha Sasuke, the villages favored ninja as he had a fully developed Sharingan in his eyes and the other being Haruno Sakura, a girl that had been his long time crush. Naruto saw Sakura hidding behind one of the statues of Uchiha Madara. While Sasuke looked at the jinchuuriki with so much hatred, all that Naruto had seen most of his entire life. While Naruto was in his Demon Fox Cloak, he held out on had as a purple rasengan started to form easily without a cloak. Sasuke on the other hand looked rather deformed looking bat of some sorts as he made a black lightning chidori in his own hand. Naruto could sense that this would be final attempt to bring his two friends back home to Konoha, so he charged forward as Sasuke did the same thing.

_**"Ransengan!**_

**_"Chidori!"_**

Both ninja's called out their attacks as each began to clash with one trying to over power the other. of course sense Naruto's only focus was on Sasuke, he had failed to notice that Sakura had some how gotten behind him. The moment that Sakura was directly in back of the blond, she ad taken some shuriken out from her ninja pouch and held them in her hand as she started to shake terribly, wether she should strike or not. Until finally she had remembered what Naruto had done to him in her mind and that was becoming stronger than her Sasuke-kun.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke...uughhh!"

At that moment Naruto felt a seething pain in his back as he looked to around to see Sakura with a satisfied smile on her face. Naruto no longer needed to know what had just happened to him as then felt another pain hit him in the chest. The blond looked back to the front as he saw that Sasuke had stabbed him with a Chidori again in the chest. He then started to fall into the water, but he was caught by Sakura to keep him from landing into the water. Only to be thrown into a wall that he had slammed into previously during their fight, before this had happen as sakura started to beat her fist upon him relentlessly. Sasuke stood their as he watched the pink haired girl beat on the now helpless blond as he had a smirk on his face. Just as she was about to finish her work with one last punch to the blond, he had caught her fist in one hand with a strong grip. Their faces were of one with shock as they saw Naruto looking back at them with a slitted eye. Sasuke then came out of his shock as he gave the strongest kick to his former friend in the stomach. The kick had been strong enough to break the rocked wall to make a cave. Sasuke looking into the cave that he had made, he knew that Naruto was somewhere in their and this time he wanted to make sure he was finished. He had taken out a kunai from his pouch, then was about to walk inside of the cave to finish the job.

_**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **_A voice called from a distance as a very large fireball shot at the two defecting ninjas. Sasuke knew who this voice belonged to as he no longer could activate Sharingan anymore.

"Uchiha Itachi!" Sasuke yelled as his hatred took control of him, but just as he was about to make a move toward the older Uchiha. He felt hands holding him back from behind, he then turned to see Sakura. "You better let me go this instant, Sakura!"

"Sasuke-kun, please listen to me for once." Sakura looked at her love with pleading eyes. "This was the reason why we decided to leave Konoha, so we could get stronger together and then you can get your vengeance."

Just when Sakura thought that Sasuke had seen what he said was true, she let go of him. Only to be hit in the face by the same Uchiha that she had followed to go to Orochimaru. Again as he hatred fueled him, made the necessary hand seals to make the one technique, that he thought was invincible. _**"Chidor!" **_He called out again.

"Foolish..." Itachi said as he watched Sasuke started to charge at him, the moment his little brother had gotten close enough to thrust his hand forward. Itachi could not help, but find himself a little amused as history repeated itself in a way. He then looked around the area as he was sure that he felt the the blond jinchuuriki chakra earlier, only to no longer sense it "Where is Naruto-kun, foolish brother?"

Saskue eyes then showed more hatred again as he again was being ignored by his brother. "That dobe should be lying face down dead by now and soon you will join him!"

Itachi eyes then hardened at the moment his brother mentioned, that Naruto may be dead. At the moment the older Uchiha then decided to do another repeat of their previous encounter of each other. With a slight jerk of his own hand, Itachi had broken the exact same arm that he had done previously before, however he did not finish here. He then reached over to the other hand, broke it the same way as he did the other one. Sasuke on his part let out an yell that was filled with overwhelming pain, then the moment Itachi let go. Sasuke had fallen to his knees as he stood perfectly still.

Sakura thinkin that she could do a repeat of what she had accomplished earlier with Naruto. Came out from some bushes behind the older Uchiha with kunais in her hand, however this was not to be so. As she was then hit from behind in the back, then was pinned to the ground as she looked up to see she was at Itachi's feet.

"Kisame..." Itachi said as he partner of Akatsuki looked up to him and grinned.

"Thought I would get in on some of the fun, But looks like I missed out on it." Kisame said as he brought his gaze to the pink haired girl. "So tell us, pinky, where is the blond brat?"

"Sasuke-kun already told told you partner, Baka!" Sakura yelled at the former Mizu ninja as she looked to Itachi, who had a frown on his face.

"It looks like that your Sasuke-kun has left you to our mercy." Itachi said as he revealed that Sasuke had indeed left her to the wolves.

"...Sasuke-kun wouldn't...Sasuke-kun."

"So what are we gonna do with this liitle, gaki?" Kisame said as he brought up his sword.

"Do whatever you want, with her." Itachi said as he looked around the area, then saw all the destroyed pecies of the Valley of the End. In a sense it was telling him of what had happened.

Kisame then put his sword on the girls back as he took his time in waiting to shred the girl apart. However it was then brought to an end before he even got started as he was kicked off Sakura. Itachi having the sense jumped away from the girl in time to see Hatake Kakashi over the Sakura. Kakashi then stood in front of his crying student, then looked to the two Akatsuki members with untold determination.

"Where are Naruto and Sasuke?"

"My foolish brother went to Orochimaru, Naruto however is another case as we had asked the same thing of your student, back there." Itachi said calmly as the it had started to rain the moment Sasuke told them he is dead.

Kakashi looked to the two hoping that he can somehow escape with his remaining student of team 7. But was brought out of his thoughts on a plan of escape when Itachi turned around. "We're going now, Kisame."

Kisame let out an annoyed sigh as he was again denied to chance to fight Kakashi. But he did as he was told then put his sword back on his hoslter, then shunshined out of the area. Leaving a troubled Kakashi on what he should do now, with the loss of his students. Kakashi then picked up Sakura over his back as he made his way back to Konoha. The moment he left the area, the cave that housed Naruto had collapsed at the entrance, sealing him from the rest of the world.

**x**

**x**

**x**

**_Cave: a few hours later_**

**x**

**x**

Naruto had had finally awoken from be unconscious that he had went into due to his injuries, at the hands of his former friends. He had tried to get up from from the rocks that had fallen on him, which could have be his would be grave. Finding himself still unable to make any big movements due to lack of strength, he willed himself to get up. Despite the pain of this attempt, his will to now die then and there had given him to strength to get to his feet. Seeing as he as he is now trapped in the cave that looked to be his personal tomb, he started to feel around the area to find a way out. It had seemed that luck was finally on his side, as his hands felt a smooth wall of what felt to be of a building inside the cave. Having no other choice at the moment Naruto started to fell his way around by using the wall of the place. After what had seemed like hours of walking blindly to what almost seemed endless, Naruto finally came to an opening as he fell forward. After a few moments Naruto then picked himself up from the ground again with much strain. As he picked himself up from the floor again, he saw a single glowing square. With no other option available to him, he walked over and then pressed the the glowing square button. Just then he heard a few sound around him as well as the lights had turned on around him to see some kind of lab. Naruto looked around the strange looking lab as he saw a very large glass tube that looked to be for something.

**"Unidentified male has gained entry into Shinra facility 16." **A voice said that came from all around him which cause him to back up into a wall. **"The unidentified male, has sustained a serious injury to his left shoulder and will be deceased without medical attention immediantly."**

Naruto looking everywhere to find the voice of the person who spoke to him from all around him. However he gave up upon hearing that he will die at the notion of not seeing a doctor. "Wait, are you saying that I will die, if I don't get help?"

**"That is correct."**

Naruto closed his eyes as he had asked the Kyuubi to see if this was true, since he knew well enough from the fox healed whatever wound he gained. However his response from the Kyuubi had told him that even with her healing him the best she can, she had told him that he needed help. Naruto had sighed from getting the information he needed from the female bijuu, as he looked up. "Is there anyway I can get help from this place here?"

**"Yes, this lab has the means to treat your wounds as well as make you stronger." **The voice said as it sounds much like a woman's as well only gentle. **"This will allow you to have more increased chances of avoiding such injuries in the future."**

"What must I do?"

**"Take two steps forward from the wall where you currently are now."**

"Hai." Naruto replied as he did was he was told, only to for a glass cylinder came from under him. Then without him knowing a metal top had come from the ceiling of them room.

**"Now commencing liquid Mako infusion."**

Just then some glowing green water had started to pour in from the top of the cylinder as Naruto started to panic, while it filled up. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

**"Liquid Mako infusion to your body while, your body will recover from your wound. The liquid Mako also works as liquid air so you will not die from your lungs being filled with water. While you will go through Mako infusion, the Mako energy with fill every cell inside your body as well as consciousness. However for this to go into action you will be required to be in a state of sleep, But I must ask you is there any kind of abilities you wish to acquire?"**

"What do you have that I can have for fighting?"

**"The following is of the what can be given to you for the necessary means for combat. The Swordmanship skill that you can be given are of three type of sword classes, Buster Sword, Rapier, and a Katana. a miscellaneous sword is also available to you as well, called a revoler gunblade. Hand to hand skills would might suffice for close combat, Magic is another ability you wish to learn.**

"That is a lot of skills to choose from, are there others aside from weapons?"

**"Yes, Magic is also available for you to choose from."**

"Wait you said magic, right?"

**"Correct."**

"What can I learn from magic?"

**"With Magic you gain the ability to control the elements as well as non-elements"**

"Such as?"

**"you will gain the ability to effect time, inflict am opponents personal health which is called status effect. As well as healing an allied person or persons from wounds, including yourself. Summons will also be available to you should you choose to take magic into your aresenals."**

"I see..." Naruto said as he he thought long and hard on what he wanted to choose, only then his head perked up. "Is it possible to have all these skills?"

After a few moments of waiting for a response from the voice in the room, then thought it was not going to happen. **"Yes, such a request is possible, if that is what you wish."**

Naruto let out a huge grin just as the water will was near his stomach. "Then I will take all of those skills you just said."

**"Very well." **The voice said as he a breather mask came down to him and a strange looking helmet came as well. **"Please put the breather mask in your mouth as he the data helmet with automatically be secured on you to your head. If I may also suggest the following, woulf you like any kind of transport available for your awakening?"**

"What kind of transport?"

**"There is only one that can made in this facility only, due to the lack of resources."**

"Well I guess that will be okay."

**"Clothes will be provided for you with special status effect will be also be ready once the you are completely infused with Mako along with your new found powers." **

"Okay."

**"Now commencing hibernation phase."**

Once those words where said to him from the voice in the room, the entire lab of Shinra Lab Facility 16 started to activate. However Naruto had fallen asleep as when the lab had started to go to work on his weapons. As well as his new transport on land for him as it started to be assembled in another room.

**x**

**x**

**x**

**_Cave: 3 years later_**

**x**

**"Mako infusion complete, now empting liquid Mako from cylinder 3." **The female voice said as the liquid mako started to drain from the cylinder.

The head mask had come off the now silver haired teen who had long hair that reach down to his shoulders. It was no longer spiky as he it started to lay down flat, with some of his bangs covering his right eye. Naruto's eyes were still blue, however they seemed to let out a greenish glow in them due to his Mako infusion. He now stood there naked as his skin was a bit more pale now as it was no long tan like it used to be. Due to the Mako that had been empowered two times a week, that had destroyed his old clothes that he came in with. Once the the Mako had been finally drained and freed from the cylinder, Naruto looked around the area.

"You had informed me that clothes would be ready for the moment I had completed my Mako infusion." Naruto said in a voice that had no emotions.

**"You are correct, your clothes are waiting for you in the next room to the left."**

"Very well."

Naruto had went into the room as he looked around to find his clothes, which had not even taken a few seconds. He then walked over to the table, then looked at the entire outfit as he looked them over for a long while. The now sliver haired jinchuuriki began to put his clothes on one by one which consisted of black pants with a matching turtle-neck shirt. Once he had gotten the black clothing on, he then proceeded to put on a crimson trench coat with black shoulder guards. The last things that were left were a pair of crimson fingerless gloves and a pair of black boots, along with Shodaime's necklace. The moment Naruto found himself to be acceptable for himself, then up in the room with his slitted eyes.

"Are my desired weapons, ready for combat?"

**"Yes, they have been ready within the first year of your Mako infusion and I have taken the liberty of making new clothes in case the ones you wear now will get damage."**

"Oh...?"

**"These clothes also have the same additions of your current garments."**

Naruto then looked around the second room of the lab as he looked for such clothes that were told from the computer. Whom he learned while he was awoken from his sleep during the second year. She was later introduced herself as Lucrecia Crescent who had given him the means of gain his new found strength. While she had process of loading his mind with the knowledge of what he needed to master everything he had asked for three years ago. She had looked into his memories of what his life had been like from the days he could even remember. To say that she was mortified at the amount of abuse he had endured throughout his life and had not broken his mind was incredible. The more she had looked into his memories, the more she became fascinated by his will to keep moving forward. In the nearing of the end of the second year Lucrecia found herself attracted to him as a man. So during the time she had weekly reports for him on his status were moments she looked forward to. They would engage in talks about how he had taken missions to places outside his village, though most were boring to him. Lucrecia found his irritation of doing such pointless missions funny to herself and Naruto some how felt her happiness things that annoyed him. Of course he no longer mind telling these things as he it made him feel a bit differently towards the her.

"Lucrecia, what will you do now?"

**"I cannot leave the facility really as my consciousness as remained within the mainframe of this system, why do you ask?"**

"Is there any methods in bringing you along with me?"

**"Naruto, why the sudden interest in bringing me with you?"**

Naruto took each weapon as he gave them each a few good swings before dismissing each weapon into his own consciousness. Until he came across a rather unusual looking Buster Sword that had caught his attention. "This sword seemed different than the others, Lucrecia would you mind telling me why?"

**"Oh, yes I had almost forgotten in telling you that I wanted to make something different rather than a plain Buster sword for you. The sword was used by a man named Cloud Strife, it is called The First Tsurugi. However in this case I guess we can call it the second Tsurugi, seeing at these is not the first sword. This sword is actually five different swords link together, to make it a Buster sword."**

"I see, this is a very interesting sword."

**"Well, I'm happy that you are find it to you liking, Naruto-kun."**

"Now back to my previous question, is there any method or a means to bring you with me?"

**"...Yes, though there is a great risk in doing such a method."**

"Tell me, as I am willing to take such a risk."

**"...(sighs)... It is the same method in which I used in loading my consciousness as before. The risk is very high in doing such a method of you going into a coma."**

"Do it anyways."

**"Naruto, this is a very serious matter in doing this, why are you so determined in taking me with you?"**

"No, person should live in confinement."

After what seemed like hours between the two, Lucercia let out a defeated sigh as she knew, that the silvered haired teen was too stubborn. **"Very well... get back into the container one more time as this will not take long."**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**_Konoha: late in the night_**

**x**

Throughout the streets of Konoha the town became very empty as people were now asleep, except for the jounin or anbu guards. while everyone slept peacefully in their sleep, a single figure floated high above the village. This figured looked down upon the village, that he fought to protect with his life and to never go back on his word, when he spoke such an oath. However this time as he looked at the village the silver haired jinchuuriki looked at it with such disgust. He then looked over the the northwest part of town, as he knew that side had housed the most of the civilian members of the council. Naruto then silently flew in that direction as he knew two members, who once said he would never amount to anything lived.

A few hours later as he stood quietly over the dead bodies of the civilian members of the council at his feet, he looked to the side to see one still alive. One of two who had said those words to him so long ago, Utatane Koharu one of Sandaime's old teammates. She sat there against the wall with fear overcoming her body as she watched the silver haired team kill her supporters. Naruto then started to walk over to her slowly, with each step striking more fear into the elder. Only to stop at a good distance from the elder member of the council of Konohagakure no sato.

"How dose it feel to be at the mercy of the one you tried so hard to hated?"

"W-W-W-What do you mean, I have never seen you before."

"Think back three 15 years ago, you tried to have me killed for something I never had choice in."

Koharu then thought back all those times as she never once tried to do anything of the sorts to this silver haired teen. The only one who she had arrange for to be killed was Uzumaki Naruto. Then it had finally dawned on her as she looked up into the glwoing slitted eyes of the silver haired teen. "It's you...! You can't be you, the Haruno girl told us that you were dead."

"So Haruno Sakura had told you of my demise, then I guess she was sadly mistaken then." Naruto said in a deep cold voice as he closed his eyes, only to open them again. "This time you to face judgement...my judgement and I find you unworthy of you life." The moment that was said the Masamune then appeared as he swung his sword accross the room. As it had severed the ninja elders head from her body swiftly without leaving any blood. Naruto the slid the door open as he looked up at the moonless sky and flown over to the Hokage monuments sliently fast. Once he landed on top of Yondaime's head, he turned around as he held his hand out to the building that he left from.

At that moment the entire house had been consumed by a black dome, then lights of all colors where seen going into the dome. As they gathered at the center of them dome and began to become an orb of multi colored light. Those were patrolling the area that were either jounin or anbu, who saw what was happening. Watched at what was happening before them, then as one final light went into the dome, a blinding flash of green shot out. Followed by a large green dome burst from the light as it destroyed the entire building or anything within that buildings range, which one only the house itself. People came out there houses at hearing the loud explosion in the village, as ninja's waited from the flames to die down. Far away, Naruto looked at the scene of the display of his power with the same cold eyes he gave Koharu. As he felt something sprout from his back as one black wing appeared from his right side on his back.

"Now, it is time I went to see the Hokage."

**x**

**x**

**x**

**_TBC_**

**_

* * *

_**

Well I hope you all enjoyed this remake of what was a my first story and as to why I added the gunblade from FFVIII. Well Personally I like that weapon of course. Yes, The reason why Lucrecia being in this story will be answered later on in a future chapter okay. This will be a Harem fic, as to who will be in it...well I am keeping that a secret. review and no flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone thanks for the kind words and I am back from taking a short break to get my head straight.**

**I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy 7**

**blah blah blah**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 tests and forgiveness?

xx

xx

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure this is a wise decision to make?" A short brown haired woman asked as she looked down into the stadium.

"Honestly, I am not very sure of this my choice at all..." Tsunade said as she too looked down to see a silver haired ninja who had no facial expression at all. "But that brat down there gave me a big deal for this match." The blond Hokage said as she thought back to a couple of nights ago.

**xx**

**xx**

**__****Flash back**

******xx**

Tsunade had looked out her window to see the destroyed area of a good majority of Konohagakure no sato's civilian council were living. That was now destroyed something or someone with an unknown jutsu that looked capable of more destruction. Immediately she thought the maybe it could have a surprise attack by Orochimaru. But she shot the idea down, as she speculated that the hebi might be off trying to control Uchiha Sasuke. Then her thoughts went to Akatsuki as that reasoning had more loop holes in her logical thoughts. Since they might have gotten word of Naruto's death that was reported in Haruno Sakura's debriefing. But for reasons to herself, she felt that the pink haired girl was not telling her everything of what happened at the Valley of the End. Surely Akatsuki would not strike here as it was made public that he was dead, by the same civilian council. That had been moving to ask Tsunade to step down as Hokage, however that decsion had been rejected on numerous occasions.

"After three years, you still have been doing the same routine, Tsunade-san." An emotionless voice said from behind herself, as she turned around to see a silver haired young man looking at her.

"You have some nerve to come into my office without permission." The silver haired teen kept his emptied gaze at her eyes.

"Anbu!" Tsunade called out as four people in anbu masks surrounded the teen, who still had not taken his gaze off the blond Hokage. "Take our guest here, to Ibiki and get what information out from him."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The four Anbu said as one, just as they about to put their hands on him, a red flash of light came out. The anbu then fell to the ground holding their wounds that been inflicted by the silver haired youth.

Tsunade looked at her fallen anbu to see their injuries, she then saw their injuries were not fatal. Just as she was about to sigh in relief at her anbu would be saved from the wounds. She remembered that the one who had given the anbu was still in the room with her as well. She looked over to him as she saw that the youth had a strange red bladed sword in his hands.

"Do I...have your attention?" The silver haired youth asked while looking to Tsuande who nodded her head. "Very good, now I have come to learn about my demise that was reported three years ago by one Haruno Sakura at the Valley of the End."

Tsuande looked at the person who had spoken of that fateful day that Konoha had lost it's promising ninja at the hands of Uchiha Sasuke. The busty blond looked at the silver youth again as she was wondering why he would want this information. Seeing as she that even if she, herself were to try to fight the young swordsman on her own would be fatal.

"If you must know, GAKI! then I will tell you." Tsuande said as she stood up from her crouching on the floor. "But I want to know why you are interested in this peice of information?"

"I shall give you the answer, once you have fulfilled my request first, now explain."

Tsunade then took a deep breath as she told the swordsman everything that was reported by Haruno Sakura. Everything almost seemed prefect in Sasuke being able to over power Naruto's rasengan with his Chidori. Including the information that he had somehow fallen into the water, then sank into the bottom. Even the fact that Sakura had said that she was too frighten to help her blond teammate, with the fear of Sasuke killing her. He was even told that Kakashi had tried to get Naruto's scent with his tracking dogs that he could summon. In which that the jounin tried to look for him once every month. Hearing this about Kakashi somehow made Naruto calm down as he was not forgotten by his sensei. However that smile had quickly faded away as soon as it was there on his face.

"You have given me the necessary information I needed, so as I had promised, I will give you an answer." Naruto said as he moved his silver hair back to show her, his whisker mark on his face, as her heard her gasp.

"...Naruto." She said as her eyes looked pleading at him to

"It has been a long three years, has it not Tsunade-sama?" Naruto was about to say more until he felt himself in the blondes arms as she was hugging him tightly.

"Gaki, don't ever give me a scare like that one you just gave me!" Tsunade yelled as she kept her grip on him, they soon separated from each other as they heard the anbu groan in pain. "Good, now that you are back in Konoha as well as caused a mess in the office with the blood on the floor. You better accept responsibility in helping me in getting them to the hospital, as you had sent a discharged anbu member who was back on duty."

Naruto looked at everyone for a few moments as he held his hand up in the air, then a bright blue light emanated from his hand. "Curaja..." Naruto muttered to himself as the same light separated from his hand into for orbs of light. then immediately went into the bodies of the four fallen anbu members. The moment the light went into their bodies, they glowed with the same color of light that came from the silver haired jinchuuriki. The four anbu then felt that the wounds they had their hands on were gone as well as a feeling of being back to full strength. They had gotten up from where they were laying down and had checked themselves over again, to see if it was not a genjutsu or anything of the like. Once they made sure that they were now alright, the four looked over to Naruto, as saw a man with great power to make or brake anyone who crossed his path.

"Naruto, how did you do medical jutsu?" Tsunade asked as she looked at the now silver haired swordsman.

"I had acquired the skill, through the only means of my only source I had accessible." Naruto said flatly as he had finally taken a seat in the office.

Tsunade's eyes widen as she came to one conclusion. "Kyuubi no Yoko..."

Naruto had not answered her or even gave one notion that she was correct. **"No, you didn't and you know that is a complete lie, Naruto-kun."**Kyuubi said in his mind scape, that was no longer a wet sewer anymore.

_"Well he had not entirely lied to Tsunade at all, Kyuubi-san." _Lucrecia said as she had sat down on a chair that Naruto created for her.

**"How so?"**

_"Well Naruto-kun had said that he learned from the only source that he had access to. However, Tsunade came to the thought of him learning it from you." _Lucrecia said as she saw kyuubi nod her head once in understanding. _"Naruto did not say who he actually learned from, in fact he said nothing at all to give a definitive answer."_

**"Well you got me there, I bet she is going to want to test his skills as a ninja."**

Upon seeing that everyone is alright as well as having her surrogate son back in the village, Tsunade then sat back in her desk. "Now that you have returned from where ever you have been for three years, Naruto. I am going to have to ask you this, are you strong enough to test your skills as a ninja against opponents of my choosing?"

Naruto looked at her with a gaze in his slittled eyes as it looked like his eyes could burn a persons soul. "Tsunade, if you wish to test my combat abilities in battle, then I must request the following teams."

Tsunade looked at the silver haired swordsman as he placed his sword in his holster that is hooked to his belt. "Then tell me your request, Naruto."

"I want what remains of Team 7, Team 8 which consists of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Then there is Team 10 which is made of of the Ino-Shika-Chou trio. Lastly Team Gai" Naruto stated as he showed no emotion of what he was asking for.

"Naruto, do you have any idea on what you are asking in this?" Tsunade asked as she was shocked that he called upon a group that were chuunin level ninjas now and he was a mere genin.

"Yes, because from the information you have provided me earlier, It seems the council had took it upon themselves to reveal my burden to the village. As I was marked as dead, Sandaime's law was no longer in affect. So I wish to see which of the following people in these teams will see me as Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well I cannot blame you for wanting this to see who you can trust and who you can't, so I will make it happen." Tsunade said as she looked at him, again he had no expression on him for discomfort of any kind.

"Tsunade, I wish to make a wager in this match with you."

This had caught Tsunade by surprise, as she knew that her knew she was a terrible gambler, at the same time amused. "Oh, so what do you want?"

"I want that I can have Sannin travel rights in me leaving when I wish too, as well as not to be followed."

"I am sorry Naruto, But I cannot allow that as you are being targeted by Akatsuki."

"I assure you that my proposition I am making will give you great benefits to you."

"Somehow I am doubting that a lot Naruto, but to humor you tell what you have to offer."

Naruto then had an amused feeling in what he had, that Tsunade or any other kage in their shoes would kill for. "I know of a method to greatly improve on your paper work."

"Naruto, please I beg of you tell me what it is!" Tsunade said as she slammed her hand on the desk, making it break from her strength. Even the anbu in the room with them were wanting to know the secret for their captains, did not like writing them either.

"I will, if you agree to my terms in my wager on my test." Naruto said as he closed his eyes as he begun to walk out the door.

"Fine, brat you got it, if you win I will give you, your travel passes, just please tell me already." Naruto stopped at the door to turn his head slightly.

"When I have won my match, I will tell you." Naruto said as he then started to walk out the door.

**xx**

**xx**

**_End flashback_**

**xx**

**xx**

**xx**

Naruto had his back turned to them as he let his new found power be felt as it radiated from his body. He then turned around to face the rookie 9 as he had also requested that his identity be kept a secret from his opponents and that he would tell them on his own, during or after the match was won. The silver haired swordsman looked at everyone one of the rookie 9 and Team Gai as he saw two new additions to teams 7 as well. One being a very pale skinned boy who also had a sword strapped to his back, while the other was female with a long red hair with blue eyes that were a bit darker than his own.

"...Uzumaki Hikari" Naruto said as his voice got her attention to him as she looked him dead in the eyes. Those slitted eyes showed no trace of anger or joy, it was like a void into nothingness.

The girl in question looked to the swordsman as looked away from him. "W-W-W-What do yo...u ...want?" Hikari asked as fear began to spready rapidly through out her body.

Naruto had not answered her, instead he looked up to the Daimiyou's seat, it was then he saw her, Uzumaki Kushina. Naruto had looked to the woman for a brief few seconds as he then turned his gaze to his 12 opponents. He looked to all of them as he felt the fear running through their bodies at his mere presence, as his power radiated from his body.

Tsunade then got up from her chair that was just next to the Fire Daimiyo along with a few others people from different villages. One being the new Mizukage Terumi Mei of Kirigakure no sato along with Sabaku no Gaara the Godaime Kazekage, Princess Yukie FujiKaze of Yuki no kuni, even a representative of Kumo was allowed to come in hopes of making peace between Konoha and themselves. However unknown to them was another set of eyes watching this event as well under orders from his leader.

"People of Konoha, honored guests I have sanctioned this test in hopes of demonstration of this man, who wishes to be allowed to fight for Konoha independently." Tsunade said as she looked to everyone who had now looked up to her, even the rookie 9 with team Gai, Naruto however kept his gaze on his opponents. "We hope to gain this man's skills in hopes to better our village as well become a bringer of peace. Now everyone are you ready?"

The 12 chuunins nodded their heads as Naruto did the same thing, but had made no move to ready himself. Instead he took the extra time to think of his own plan for his opponents strengths and weakness, as he had fought or seen them fight before in his life. Naruto knowing he can defeat the chuunins without making even the slightest effort in his skills. However this was also a sgin of arrogance, something he can do without in his life. knowing what skills that he had seen in the past at the chuunin exams, the silver haired swordsman was now not one to be without a strategy.

_"Kiba along with Chouji attacks are more based on strength than anything else, however Kiba is synced with Akamaru in speed attacks. A quality that is shared along with with Rock Lee, The Hyuuga's also share the same ideal in speed attacks to inflict internal damage to the body. Aburame Shino specializes in bug jutsu's of his clan, such is a weakness that all of my opponents share in themselves. They have not once attempted to go beyond what is required from their clans. A problem that I will remedy in this match, however I must be stay wary of Uzumaki Hikari as I have yet to observe her skills in battle. I have deduced my opponents strengths as well as weaknesses, So I only need a three spells from my arsenal that will guarantee me victory." _Naruto thought as he had to monitor his opponents.

"YOSH, I SHALL SHOW YOU THE BURNING FLAMES OF YOUTH OF KONOHA!" Lee declared as he pointed his finger at Naruto who he did not know it is. **"_Konoha Senpu!" _**Lee called out his attack. Unfortunately for him as he had connected with this attack people of Shinobi status were shocked to see the silver haired youth, holding Lee's fought with his left hand like he was a piece of paper.

"If you are going to attack me, I advise you to use your strength to it's fullest." Naruto said in a cold tone, as he tossed Lee into the air then waited for him to come back down, so he could defeat him. However just as he was about to make his move to the now falling Chuunin, he found himself in a small restraint on his body. He saw his own shadow being connect to an extending shadow that was 15 feet away from himself, as he saw Nara Shikamaru using his family jutsu on him. _"Such a futile effort to restain a warrior whom they have no knowledge about." _

"Do it now, Chouji!" Shikamaru called out to his best friend, as Naruto looked to his left where Shikamaru called out to.

Chouji then went through the needed hand seals as he jumped high in the air. _**"Nikudan Hari Shensha!" **_Chouji called out as he hair now longer hair grew even more so than before. Naruto upon further inspection of the oncoming skill saw that Chouji had made the ends of his hair become sharp like blades. As the Akimichi started to spin in forward rotation in hopes to defeat the swordsman, while his teammates stood on either side of the target in case he was still able to fight.

_**"Protect." **_Naruto whispered to himself moments before the attack was about to hit him. The moment the spell was spoken silently from the swordsman lips, a glowing green barrier in the shape of his own bdy formed around Naruto, that made spinning Chouji launch back into a wall, causing him to destroy it. **"Naruto-kun, the best course of action would be is to get rid of the strategist, so you will have a better chance at defeating your opponents." **Lucrecia said to her shared vessel.

"Understood." Was Naruto's only reply to the woman within his mind, as he then charged Shikimaru at the speed of a very high Jounin would have making the Nara look in shock. Because Naruto had overpower his Kagemane no Jutsu like it was his own shadow, while having the Nara in a state of shock Naruto then delivered a not to strong punch in the man gut, as the force of the punch had lifted the Nara from the ground and to make a hard impact into the wall. The remaining Chuunin looked at their fallen strategist for a few moments, thinking that they might have made a mistake in accepting the Hokage's request for this match.

"Hinata, Neji!" Sakura called out as she got the two's attention to her, while Naruto looked to her too, thinking she might have come up with a plan to defeat hi. "Block his chakra paths with your Juken, if it works, we will have this match in the bag." Sakura said as Naruto knew of the juken of the Hyuuga family very well, since he had experienced it in the Chuunin exams. He no long saw this as a threat to himself anymore compared to back then. His face still as calm, as he showed no signs of fear of worry in as he continued to watch the two Hyuugas charge at him.

_**"Byakugan!" **_Both Neji and Hinata called out in their run, only for them to shield their eyes from what they were seeing before them as they came to a stop. What they saw was, if one could describe it was a human shaped sun that stood before them. After a few moments Neji decided to make his move as he would hope to guess that he would hit the man's chakra coils. Once Neji struck the silver haired teen body, he saw that strange green barrier glowed the moment his strike was just inches from his opponents body. Naruto then spun around in a complete circle while still being in front of Neji. The moment Naruto came around to face Neji again his brought a sword of a strange looking handle on it and the moment the sword came slashing fast, a loud bang could be hear from the blade as a small burst of flames followed the sword's path, cutting as well as burning Neji's chest.

"Neji!/Neji-ni-san!" Everyone of what was left of those who were standing called out as they saw their jounin fall and wounded from the swordsman. Which made Hinata look at the teen with anger and strength as she charged forward to make the teen pay for her family members wounds. Unfortunately for her to make any attack required her to get in close quarters combat, which Naruto also knew from fighting Neji three years ago. As she to use her own juken on Naruto, all the while he had kept still allowing the protect spell to take the blows for him. After a few more seconds Hinata kept trying to strike his chakra coils with so much fury in her heart, that she had failed to notice the sliver haired teen raise his hand and had clearly knocked her out with a chop to the neck.

_**"Katon: Karyuu Endon!" **_A voice of a girl called out as he saw the red head Uzumaki was in mere seconds of letting out a katon jutsu. again he let whispered to himself for another spell to use, knowing the clothes Lucrecia had made for him would save him from any elemental damage. But he was not one to take on any chances as he was before his awakening a few days ago.

_**"Shell..." **_Naruto whispered as he a dark pink egg, that looking the size of a full grown adult formed around Naruto seconds before the flames consumed him.

Kushina let out a pleasing smile at her daughter Hikari had done, while other people gasped of seeing the teen die before them. Hikari herself was a bit in a state of shock for what she had done, to a person who had not really wronged her in anyway. The girl had never really killed anyone in all her time of being a kunoichi. Sakura along with Tenten and Ino, came up to Hikari who was now crying for taking a life. The other still males that are still able to move, also went to comfort the Uzumaki heiress. However gasps from the people in the stadiums had brought the chuunin along with the only other jounin left to look in the inferno. There was within the flames stood a figure with his head down for a few moment, as he slowly brought his head up and had given them a smile that looked the very definition of cruelty. The figure walked through the flames as if he were the Shinnigami walking through a flames river, as if he were coming from the enterance of hell.

The moment he had walked out of the flames that were still burning behind them, he saw the fear going through their bodies. "Such methods of attacks or strategies will not be your salvation, in hopes of victory." Naruto said as he jumped into the hair with his gunblade in one hand as energy gathered in the blade. Then he swung his gunblade forward in the air as he charged at great speeds, which he went past them as he slashed his gunblade at everyone, but Hikari. The instant Naruto landed behind his opponents a blast erupted from the Chuunin's and Joinin's chest area. They had all fallen to the ground with the exception of Hikari, as she found herself alone fighting this...Nightmare.

"To think, all this time I had a little sister." Naruto said as his back was turned her own, while his words making Hikari's widen.

"Wait! What did you say!" Hikari said as she turned around to face the silver haired teens back. "I was told that, Oni-san was dead a long time ago by Okaa-sama."

"How pitiful..." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and thought back to the night he was about to leave the Hokage's office.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Flashback_**

**xx**

"Naruto, there is more you should now before you leave here tonight." Tsunade said as Naruto stopped in his walk to hear her out.

"What information do you have that could possibly effect me?" Naruto said as he turned around to face Tsunade, as he saw a look of uncertainty .

"It is information on your mother." Tsunade said as this caught Naruto's attention that made him come back and stand in front of her desk.

"Proceed, will you Tsunade."

"Well you are not going to like this one bit, Naruto and do not get me wrong I will find no fault with you after you heard what I am going to tell you." Said Tsunade as she took a few moments to let out a breath. "Your mother had returned to the village after the news of your death was released to the other villages. After the sealing of Kyuubi no yoko, she went on to see you are the Kyuubi in human form, that had taken your father as well as she puts it her son from herself. So she had immediately gave you up on the sole purpose of protecting her daughter that had given birth to on that night."

Narut's slitted eyes widen as he heard everything that was been told of his mother abandonment of him, then having a twin sister. He was about to say something, only for Tsunade to speak again.

"There is more..." Said the blond kage as she knew Naruto's mind was in confusion. "Before she had left the village, she had told Sandaime, the her along with what was left of her family were going to become guards for the Fire Daimiyou and would not come back if there was word that you are no longer within the lands of Hi no Kuni or dead for that matter."

"..." Naruto stood there in silence for a breif moment staring into space. "Did you have prior knowledge of such information, regarding my mother?"

"No, I had no knowledge of her leaving Konoha and was under the impression of her dying in childbirth." Tsunade said truthfully as she locked her eyes with Naruto's for a few moments, then nodded his head as he saw no trace of deceit in her.

"What of my twin sister?"

"That I did know of since I was the one who delivered the two of you that night." She said as Naruto arched a brow at her. "Please understand Naruto, that I wanted to tell you when we had first arrived in Konoha or when we started back to the village. But if I had told you this, you would have went out to search for her without any knowledge or of a calm mind that you seem to have now."

Naruto seeing her reasoning in the argument, knew she was right about himself prior to three years ago. "I see your judgement was one of a correct frame of mind, so I will not protest you on it. Is my twin sister among the current shinobi ranks in the village?"

"Yes, she is the newest member of Team Kakashi, along with a boy named Sai, who was requested by the council to guard Uzumaki Hikari. However I do not entirely trust that boy, seeing as he was slected by Sandaime's old rival in being Hokage."

"Very well, I will also see this match as an opportunity to gauge, how far my sister has come. In what I assume that she was taught by the woman who had betrayed me, now I will take my leave."

"Naruto, please have mercy on Hikari." Tsunade said as she was also fond of the twin much like her brother. "She too is a victim in this confusion, just as much as you are. In fact she is mostly can be seen at the academy with Iruka, talking about what you were like."

"We shall see, when the time of my match begins." Naruto said as he turned around, but had not moved to walk out instead he looked back. "For the record Tsunade...I already had a mother, though we spent a few months together as when you became Hokage and I had went missing. I still see you as that mother I never had in my entire life." Naruto said as he walked out the door.

**xx**

**xx**

**_End flashback_**

**xx**

Naruto who turned to look at his twin sister, just as she did with him, their eyes locked on to each other. "I am or rather in fact I was, Uzumaki Naruto... who was abandoned my Uzumaki Kushina on the day of the Kyuubi attack, after it was sealed inside of me."

The people in the stands were shocked at what had Naruto just said, as other were yelling that the Kyuubi brat was still alive. The Fire Daimiyou looked to Kushina who's face was now one of a displeased look. "Kushina is what this young man says, true?"

"Do not be fooled by it's looks, that person is the Kyuubi no Yoko, Daimyou-sama." Ksuhina said as she was about to jump down to retrivel her daughter so they could leave again. But this time she was stopped by 5 anbu that had surrounded her, she the looked around to see Tsunade walk up to herself.

Tsunade then turned to the Fire Daimiyo as she bowed her head to the man as he did the same to her in show of respect. "What Naruto says is true, Kushina believed that her son Naruto had become the Kyuubi no Yoko itself after the sealing. That she without regrets left the child to fend for himself, in the village as she took her daughter away with her. The woman also stated that she would never return to the village, if Naruto was exiled from Hi no Kuni or if that he was killed. Unfortunately Sandaime-sensei tried to convince Ksuhina other wise, but those words were on deaf ears. I however, was under the impression that Kushina had died in childbirth and Naruto died in the sealing, until Jiraiya brought the boy with himself to get me to come back to the village. Sensei did try his best in making the boy happy with all his power, however that would also become a failure. Once the news of Naruto's death became public knowledge through out the elemental countries, I guess Kushina saw it was best to return to the village along with her daughter to raise up in the ninja ranks"

"I see and what do you have to say for yourself Kushina-san?" The Daimiyou said as he looked to the woman who glared at Tsunade.

"We are returning back to the capital, Daimiyo-sama as it is not safe for you here with that thing still alive." Kushina said as looked down to the arena to see Hikari hugging her brother.

"I will be returning to the capital Ksuhina, as for you and you family are now band from setting one foot in my estate," The Daimiyo said as he saw Kushina look at him with then turned red with anger. "I will tell your family to return to Konoha after I have told them of you actions in regards with your son. Now Lady Tsunade would you be as kind as to lending me some of your anbu as my guards back home."

"It would be my honor, Daimiyou-sama." Tsunade said as she turned to look at Naruto as he looked at his fallen opponents. Then had done his healing skill that seemed to far surpass her very own. She then turned to the angry redhead that was left behind by the Daimiyou. "This time Kushina, you are not leaving the village again, just for your own selfishness and MY SON will be a far better person that you ever could have been. For you sake I hope that Naruto will forgive you for your sins as I think that your other family members will not be so forgiving."

**xx**

**xx**

**_Few hours later Ichiraku's_**

**xx**

Naruto along with Hikari both found themselves to be liking ramen, only with different flavors. With Naruto liking the one that was made espcially made for himself, in which Hikari was amazed to know he had his own special. She also went on to talk about how he was bale to use his protecting jutsu's in the match against the rookie 9 with team Gai.

"Those skills will be with me until my demise, or should I also father children I will pass it on to them." Naruto shrugged it off,which he then looked to Hikari, who had her head down looking at her empty bowl.

"Do you hate me, Oni-san for growing with Kaa-san, while you had to live alone?"

Naruto looked to his twin as he closed his eyes in deep thought on what he should say. "If you had prior knowledge of me and what father had done to save the village, would you see what Ksuhina-san had saw?"

Hikari looked up to her brother, then shook her head instantly at what he had said. "Never, your my Oni-san and I would never see you as such." The redheaded Uzumaki said confidently to her brother."...I'm sorry I almost killed you using that Katon jutsu Ni-san."

Naruto then looked to his twin, then smiled happily at her, for once in his life it was a real smile. "There is nothing to be said for forgiveness, Hikari...and you two, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as Kakashi had finally came to make his presence known.

"I am sorry, Naruto, I really tried my best in my searches for you." Kakashi said as he was trying to be forgiven for not trying harder to look for the silver haired teen.

"I shall repeat again, there is nothing that you two have done to seek my forgiveness." Naruto said as he stood up on his from his stool. "However, there is one thing I wish from you Kakashi."

The jounin then looked at him as he saw this as a chance to make up for his past failures. "What is it I can do for you?"

"Help make my sister as strong or rather stronger than her mother is." Naruto said as he saw his former jounin-sensei looked at him with his eye widen and only to give him an eye-smile.

"Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Hikari and Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage-sama wants to see you." Said a cat face anbu who they could tell it was a woman from her voice, then left in a swirl of leaves.

"Well, might as well as go see what Tsunade-sama wants." Kakashi said as he stood up from his seat followed by the two Uzumaki's, until Naruto stopped.

"Who's going to pay for the meal?"

"Well, don't big brothers always treat their younger siblings?" Hikari asked as she gave Naruto puppy eyes.

"Ma-ma, I do believe Hikari-chan dose have a point, Naruto." Agreed the one-eyes jounin, as Naruto gave an annoyed sigh.

"Don't, worry about it Naruto-kun, it's on the house seeing as how you back home now." Ayame said as her father agreed with her, which Naruto thanked them kindly (even though with his face not looking like he cared) for the meal.

"Let us see what Okaa-san wishes of us." Naruto said as he reffered to Tsunade as his mother, then grabbed both Hikari and Kakashi on the shoulders, as they had vanished.

**xx**

**xx**

**xx**

**_TBC_**

**_

* * *

_**

Well that is Chapter 2 everyone, I hope you all have enjoyed it , espically the fight with the Gunblade. But anyways lets get some good reviews and no flames or rants about how Naruto acts in this story. Anything you wish to contribute in an idea please say them because I love to hear ideas to make this story better. well anyways I got to go bye.

* * *

Jutsu's used

**_Kagemane no Jutsu_**

**_Katon: Karyuu Endon_**

**_Nikudan Hari shensha_**

**_Byakugan_**

* * *

**Spells**

_**Protect**_

_**Shell**_

_**Curaja**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for my slow updates on some of my stories, but the heat sometimes get to me too much. Well anyways I glad to see that The One Winged Nightmare is a better success then my last one. Now for some Q & A shall we.**

**Narudevilfan**

**Well in a sense this is a revenge against Konoha fic, but as to Naruto's reasons for wanting to destruction of this, well I cannot say much because that would ruin the story. I would not say that Naruto would not be no better than Orochimaru or anything of the sorts, because it is their choice. it all depends on how another views the action from another person's perception as well as the outcome of said doing. I value my fans opinion...except flames or that creep who ranted on my Naruto/Final Fantasy VIII fic, that person really dishearten me for a while**

**Bahamut Knight**

**I completely agree with you on the summons for Naruto including some of the more stronger summons that were in FFVII. That would require for stronger opponents for Naruto to face. As I have not gotten that far into this story as of yet. But thank you for you input**

**Ymere**

**I thank you, for not passing judgement on this fic yet, but thanks for saying what your words.**

**Esuslol**

**Thank you for keeping an eye out one my spelling there Oni to Onii (chuckles) I had honestly thought I got it right. Now As for Kakashi well, Naruto is not one to hold grudges or at least, he sees past them. That and Kakashi is one of my favorite characters. If you read the previous chapter. Kakashi had not given up on his search for Naruto, even though he may have been told to give up at some point.**

**xx**

**xx**

**On with the show everyone**

**I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy VII**

**xx**

**

* * *

**

xx

xx

_Chapter 3: Reunions and deception_

xx

"Tsunade-sama, I would like to know the nature of this summons?" Naruto asked the blond kage as he had just appeared along with Kakashi and his sister by his side.

hearing Naruto's voice come from no where had caused Tsunade to jump slightly as she had not expected him to instantly appear before herself. "GAKI, WAIT TO BE LET IN MY OFFICE!" yelled Tsunade as she took a few moments to calm herself back to normal. "Naruto, the Fire Daimiyo has asked that I let some of my anbu to escort him back to his home. In which I agreed to let some of my anbu escort him back and to be a second escort to the Uzumaki clan."

Naruto had not said anything to his Tsunade as his eyes showed nothing of his emotions or anything for that matter. Kakashi had stepped up to speak for his former pupil. "I am going on in guessing that you wish for my team along with Naruto, will help in the escort mission."

"Correct, because of such things I cannot help but feel that an old War-Hawk would like to take the said opportunity. After the test of Naruto's was over, Danzo had come up with me with a few members of the council. Demanding that I should hand Naruto over to Danzo, in hopes of bettering him for the village."

"Hokage-sama, if this is true in what you are saying, then he will try something in getting one of our family members. With the thought of them having the same power Onii-san showed?" Hikari asked with her voice on edge of fear or rather it was fear.

"Yes, it is exactly what you are saying, Hikari." Tsunade said while closing her eyes as the wind had blown in from the open window.

_**"Dispel." **_Naruto said as he looked up on the cielling to see a pair of unfamiliar anbu with the symbol of Root on their masks. Swiftly Naruto had summoned his red bladed rapier to him and had stuck the unknown anbu in certain areas to immobilize them. "These anbu mask very different than the ones you have, Tsunade-sama." Naruto said as he pried the mask off on of the fallen men, then handed the mask over to the busty Kage who had a scowl on her face.

"Root anbu!" Tsunade exclaimed as she was being spied on by Danzo. "Anbu!" Tsunade called out as her own anbu came out. "Take these people to Ibiki and Anko, for some information on why I am being spied on." The anbu then shunshined away with the two spies of Danzo's.

"I have come to believe that, our objective orders have been slightly alterred due to this account, Tsunade-sama." Naruto said as he looked to Tsunade, whom nodded her head a a reply. "Then I will take my leave once the team I am accompany for this mission is within the safety of loyal Konoha nins. What is the specified time for our departure?"

"Be ready in three hours to prepare and Naruto, these are you traveling slips that you have won." Tsunade said as Naruto walked over to Medic Kage, then took his papers."

"I believe that if you are to use the Kage Bushin jutsu, your problem shall be lessened." Naruto said as he started to walk out of the office along with Kakashi and Hikari as he walked on, then vanished before them. A few seconds after Naruto had left from their sight, the two had heard Tsuande cursing up a storm in her office.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Konoha Hotel_**

**xx**

The moment Naruto had taken appeared in his room for a few days of his return, he had decided to take a shower to get the dirt off his body. Of course he had decided to try on one of the other pair of clothes that Lucrecia made form him back in the lab. After he had gotten finished with his shower, the silver haired swordsman then got dressed for his mission.

_**(A/N: Clouds clothes from FFVII Advent Children)**_

Naruto had looked himself over then had summoned the main base sword in the formation of Tsurugi, he then slipped in his holster on his back. After a while knowing that he would need food for such a mission knowing that he would find the task difficult in the matter of him being alive. Naruto of course could in fact careless about what had people thought about him in any ill way. After a few moments Naruto looked in the mirror as he had now thought of the way he looked. His whisker marks still on his face, however his eyes were that of a snaked almost, which he did not find it disliking. Without any further delays in what is to be his first mission since his return, the sliver haired jinchuuriki left his room.

**xx**

**xx**

**_3 hours front gate_**

**xx**

Once he had gathered what he needed which was food that had what he needed, rather then what people said they wanted. When he had entered the stores to get his needed supplies for his mission, Naruto found himself in attempts of being thrown out or over priced. However with a few words from his mouth, the people who ran the said establishments, had decided to let him buy what he needed without being over priced. Mostly due to fear as he had reminded them that he was no longer a weak child that he used to be and now Sandaime's law was back in motion. Now here he is at the front gate with Hikari also waiting for her sensei along with the other members being of Team Kakashi.

After sometime of waiting Naruto had spotted two people coming to them, one being a short black haired person, while the other he knew immedaintly. It was his former pink haired teammate who looked to be more frightened with each step she took toward the siblings. The moment Naruto locked eyes with her, she practically looked away with all the will power she had left in her.

"...Haruno Sakura..." Naruto said in a voice that seemed empty of any kind emotion, but was cold at the same time.

"Hai...!" Sakura replied as it was more like a yelp.

"Consider my vow to bring the Uchiha back alive withdrawn from this point on. For he shall meet his demise at my hands as I will take what he values more away from him."

**xx**

**xx**

**_Sometime later_**

**xx**

The group of anbu who were escorting the Fire Daimyo back to him home along with Team Kakashi, plus Naruto himself. The had decided to walk on the trail as he could not risk being ambushed from anyone, so being in the open was the best option. While Naruto had agreed to the risk of the said option that Kakashi had gave. It had made no real difference to himself as any method of attack against himself would prove useless.

"Naruto-san I had seen the match to test your abilities earlier today and I must say that I am most impressed with you." The Daimiyou said as he looked to the said person, made everyone look as well.

"I do not in anyway want to give everyone a show a arrogance, but that time I was not fighting at full power. However should I taken the option in fight at my full strength, then I am afraid everyone within the village would have been destroyed. So my option was that I had to fight at 16% of my strength." Said Naruto as everyone around him looked at him with shock at what he had revealed to them.

After a few more minutes into their journey to the capital, Naruto had stopped from walking any further as he had sensed a presence. "I would advise you to show yourselves or you shall suffer my wrath." Naruto called out as three people with Kumo head bands. One had red hair like Hikari's a little back her shoulder, as he had dark skin color that matched the male in the three. However upon further inspection the team of Konoha noticed that the female had yellow eyes, while the male had dark brown eyes and also had short white hair. The two however were standing in the back of a shoulder length blond haired woman. She had pale complexion that looked no where nears as Hinata. She had hair that almost looked like Ino's color of blond, but hers were brighter, as her eyes were a bit darker than Ino's as well.

"Explain, why you have been following us since our depature of the leaf?" Naruto said coldly as he looked at the three Kumo nins. "If your response is less that satisfaction, then I shall seal your fates."

"We have come to talk to you, Uzumaki Naruto." Said the blond leader of the group. "This is my team as you can see, that were are ninjas from Kumo and we have not come here start trouble, only to hear us out."

"Very well, speak."

"I am Samui from Kumo, this two with me make up my team." Woman who introduced herself as Samui said as she motioned for the two behind her. "We had heard that you are now an independent force of Konoha, with travel slips that are of Konoha's Sannins."

"You are correct with you information, however I suspect that you have not come here without a proposition."

" Well there is no chance in hidding it now." said the male who stepped up from behind Samui. "If your now independent of Konoha, then that means you have can travel where you please. If it's not trouble for anyone, would you mind coming to see our Raikage?"

"I apologize, but I am entrusted with this mission given to me by the Hokage of Konohagakura no sato to escort the Daimiyou of Hi no kuni back to his home. I believe you have come here for not, so let us be on our way now Kakashi." Said Naruto as he was about to start walking with the dark skinned woman from kumo had moved to hit him in the face. Seeing this Naruto had caught her fist in his hands as he then tighten his hold braking the said woman hand. "Most unwise, in trying to fight an opponent whom you have no data on."

"I should have known Kauri would, try something like this." Said the male as Samui nodded her head in response. "Should I go and stop her?"

"Karui needs to learn that she can't everything go her way, and let us take the chance as a way to gather data on his fighting style." Samui said as she watched her, hurt teammate trying to fight a person who seemed to be toying with her. "Besides I don't want to be the one to carry her back, for when she loses. It's hard enough walking around with these things as they hurt my back a lot., Omoi."

After watching a struggling Karui fight a person who showed no signs of ever tiring out, Karui then was about to make a few single handed hand seals with her right hand. Naruto, seeing this saw his chance as he moved in as he caught the woman's neck in his left hand, as he started to left her up from the ground. The silver haired teen started to tighten his grip around the girl, as he did not let go of her until he saw her eyes rolled behind her head. Only then he released the Karui as he watched her fall to the ground unconscious, Naruto then looked over to the other two. As he saw them flinch in fear of his gaze as if they saw a being far worse then shinigami himself.

"I would suggest you two not to try to atemptt to take where she had left off." Naruto said as he turned around to see everyone else stare at him. "Let us be on our way, Daimiyou-sama."

"O-O-O-Of course!" said the Daimiyou as the team began to walk on back to the capital.

_"Don't you think that was a little too much , Naruto-kun?" _Lucrecia said as she had watched with Kyuubi with a screen inside his mind. _"You probably gave that girl a nightmare, that she will never wake up from."_

_"I will have no tolerance for people who wish harm upon me, Lucrecia." _Naruto thought to the woman who was now a guest within his mind. _"For too long, I have had to suffer beatings at what people believe on what should happen or make me do. Well that all ended three years ago, this time I will not suffer that a second time."_

**"Well I can't blame you honestly, kit" **Kyuubi chimed in as she wanted to make herself known. **"Like you said, you should not have to be violently be made to agree with someone anymore."**

The mission was not that long as it was some what an escort mission to the capital of Hi no kuni, while Naruto looked completely indifferent. As they had waited for the rest of Hikari's family to come out, as she went inside the capital with the Daimiyou at his side, while the team waited. Kakashi sat on the stone steps as he started to read his book, while Sakura was pacing back and forth. Sai had just stood real still, with that fake smile on his face, while watching Sakura. Naruto on the other hand was leaned against a tree with his eyes closed. After a few hours Naruto, had then gotten up from where he was leaning against as he turned around to see Hikari, with the rest of the Uzumaki family. Kakashi got up from the steps as he put his book away. then stood beside Naruto in case something were to happen. However nothing had happened as the silver haired teen turned his back on the what he would have called his fellow kin.

"Onii-san, wait up I got to introduce-" Hikari said as she ran up to her brother as he turned around with his eyes' slightly glowing more so than before.

"Hikari... I have grown up alone throughout my life, this family you have." Naruto said as he looked back the 17 people in the back. "It is your family as Okaa-san has made it very clearly, that I am not apart of it."

"Wait!" said a voice that had an elderly woman to it. "You said Okaa-san, did you not?" She asked as she Naruto nodded his head yes, when the elder Uzumaki walked up to him and placed her hand on his face. "I see you are the one, whom Kushina spoke with so much disgust. Dear, boy you have to known that we can let you back into the clan despite-"

"I am not Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki-sama. I am just Naruto." Said the silver haired swordsman as he began to walk on the trail again back to Konoha.

The elder Uzumaki along with the people among her family watched the young ninja start to walk, only for Kakashi to come up behind them. "Naruto had changed during the time he had went missing from the village, he no longer thinks of himself as he used too. At least after he found out the truth of his mother abandoning him, because he is a jinchuuriki."

"He is a Jinchuuriki!" Said the elder as she kept her gaze upon the Naruto. "Yes, a life that is full of pain and lies, at times I do think that he had dewelled further into darkness, that Sasuke his former best friend could never survive. I dare say that, in all my years of proecting him when he was not able to protect himself. I wonder who is the real demon of the village, the ones who beat or done him wrong or those that just leave a child to fend for himself."

"Everyone, cover the Uzumaki family now." Naruto said calmly as everyone got into place as shurikens came from the trees, only to be deflected. Just then Root anbu had shown themselves to the Uzumaki clan with their escorts surrounding them.

"By order of Danzo-sama, you are to hand over the Uzumaki clan to us." a Rat face anbu said as he with 19 Root anbu behind him which included himself.

"You have attacked, ninja's of Konoha, therefore your lives are forfeited to me." Said Naruto as he stepped forward as he brought his sword out from his holster. _**"Slowga" **_Naruto whispered as small shock wave went through the entire area effecting everyone except himself. Naruto then ran forward as the very slow moving Root anbu brought their hands up or trying to, so they could make their hand seals. Naruto then dealt each one of them killing blows to each member of the attackers. Once he had turned around he noticed that Sai looked to be moving slowly to attempt to take one of the Uzumaki family members away from the group. Naruto then dispelled the his magic spell as he had Sai in a strong hold, as the said ninja looked at the silver haired teen look at him with unreadable fury.

"Why are you attempting to take away one of the people of this Clan?" Naruto said in a calm voice that had some traces if anger within the words.

Sai not sure on what he should do at the very moment with a seal imprinted on his tongue to keep him from talking about Danzo. Naruto thinking that he was not going to give information was about to extract it from him through other means. However the moment moment Sai had opened his mouth he had seen the seal on the boys tongue, he then let go of the new member of Team Kakashi. Saukra then choose this moment to voice her opinions at her former teammates actions towards Sai.

"Naruto no Baka!" She screeched as she came forwards with a chakra enhanced punch to strike the sliver haired teen. Only for it to be caught in the said targets hand with ease.

"What do you think your doing you insect." Said Naruto as he eyes shifted to her own eyes which earned him a look of fear coming off her, he then leaned closer to her so only she can hear. "I have not forgotten what you had done to me at The Valley of the End and remember this...your life is now in my grasps." He then leg go of her hand not before breaking 3 of her fingers, after that he then turned to a tied up Sai. _**"Dispell." **_Naruto whispered as a purple orbs of light flashed around Sai's entire body from head to toe for a few seconds until it had finally stopped. "I had removed the seal on your tongue, now tell me why were you trying to take one of the Uzumaki family members?"

"...Danzo-sama, came to a beilef that if were this strong then there is a chance that the others within the Uzumaki may also have such power. So that he can extract DNA from any member of the Uzumaki family in hopes of in strengthening the rest of the ROOT anbu." Sai said as his voice along with his face showed fear in what the former Uzumaki would do to him if he had not said anything.

_**"Drain!" **_The spell that was called out from the swordsman as three orbs of light shot out from Sai body, only to go within the caster of the spell. Naruto then watched Sai become unconscious from having most of his strength being taken out from him. "I believe the best option is to quicken our return back to Konohagakure no sato, Kakashi-san."

The trip back to the village was very quiet for the most part with the exception of Hikari talking with some of her family members. Even trying to get Naruto to join in a few conversations in which he had said little to nothing. Of course most of the other Uzumaki clan were very interested in what the long lost son of Kushina had been doing. The moment they had walked into the front gate Naruto then gave Sai to Kakashi as he himself walked off in another direction.

**xx**

**xx**

**xx**

**_With Naruto_**

**xx**

Naruto found himself in his walk for a bit to clear his mind from toady's event on his new mission for the village, he had ignored the stares he had gotten from people around him. However he was also stopped by a few shinobis who came up to with an offer of hoping to go on missions together one day. With Naruto only saying a few words for an answer to these people "Do as you desire." then continued on his walk. However he was soon stopped in his walk as he felt a life force with a feint trace for him to follow, he then decided to follow the trail to lead it back to it's source. Until he found himself standing before the hospital of the believed to be great village, it was then that he knew this life force before. He then vanished from where he stood much like the same ghostly manner he had been doing for a little while now. He then reappeared in an speical looking hospital room and from the looks of it, it looked to be a private room for the matter. Upon further inspection as he saw a clipboard that looked to show the persons health status. Naruto had read the information of the person who is wounded when found, but due to shock they had slipped into a coma. The winged nightmare then slipped the clipboard into one of his larger pockets as he walked to the person on the bed.

_"Lucrecia, is there a possiblity to bring this person out from her coma?" _Naruto thought as he knew the two roommates were watching everything that was going on with their host.

_"There is a chance to get her into normal health back at the laboratory and in her current condition she will not last the week if you don't hurry. But even so we need to get her there, good thing the lab is a place you have knowledge of. So you can teleport yourselves there from your current location." _Lucrecia said as she had finished what she needed to say to her host.

Naruto the began to unhook some of the medical tubes from the woman arms carefully from her arms. He then picked her up from the bed bridal style as he heard someone talking in the hall. Taking that as his signal Naruto along with the comatose woman had vanished from the spot in the hospital seconds before the person saw them.

"She's gone!" said a nurse as she looked around the room only for two ROOT anbu to come through the door. "Danzo-sama is not going to be pleased, when he hears that Uchiha Mikoto is now fully awake."

**xx**

**xx**

**_Lab_**

**xx**

Naruto then appeared in the lab as he held the sleeping Uchiha who looked to not age a single day, since he first met her. To him she was an angel who had saved him from a terrible beating on his 6th birthday by asking Sandaime to take him a little way outside the village. She had been lucky in saying that it was a bit of a mission. So that her husband Fugaku could not interfere nor the rest of the Uchiha clan could not trail her. To very rare that knew her best Mikoto was a down right strong enough to rival the Red Death Uzumaki Kushina to a draw. However her major secret that was only known by Sandaime himself. Was that Mikoto had already had a fully developed Sharingan, as well as somehow unlocking Magenkyou Sharingan without the price of killing her best friend. However she had to hide everything when the Uchiha elders said to her that she was to marry Fugaku. She knew going to Sandaime was not going to help her any as well as leaving the village was not an option. To say that she was disgusted was a bit of an understatement since she had just turned 17 at the time and was up for a captins seat in anbu. Her ceerer had been forcibly been taken away from her, it was not that she did not love her two sons, she just did not like Fugaku period.

_"Naruto-kun your going to have to undress her and place her into the tank that is on your left." _Lucrecia said as she watched Naruto did as she told him. _"Alright I am going to have to take over from here."_

"Alright, then." Naruto said as he closed his eyes for a short moment then opened them as Lucrecia had now taken control to look over the sleeping Uchiha's status.

**"Hey how come I never get to take over, Naruto-kun?"**Pouted the great fox who was now in her human form while sobbing behind the cage as Naruto leaned against one of the bars.

_"Would you not do any harm to any living person or thing if I do?" _To this the Kitsune vixen irked back a little.

**"Um...uh...no...yeah that's right I wouldn't do a thing." **She smiled at her warden who raised a brow. **"Can't blame a girl for trying right."**

"Yes, I believe I can since you seem to enjoy to see destruction on a massive level."

**"I'll have you know that I have other things that I enjoy."**

"Okay you two if you would be so kind as to stop talking I can do my work here." Lucreccia said as she looked over the computers in the laboratory as it went through Mikoto's body conditions. "Well this a bit strange."

_"What is it Lucrecia?" _Naruto said as he saw his body looking over the computers.

"For some reason she looks to be in a state of walking up, however something seems to be keeping her from doing such."

_"Will it be a problem?"_

"Well, you might be able to go into her subconsciousness to free her from what ever it is that is causing such a methods of keeping her in a comatose state. However there is a danger that your mind may be crushed from within hers leaving your body in similar state as hers is."

_"Very well, dose this facility have the required equipment to restore her to full health?" _

"I am afraid not as this lab needs more equipment to do so, however there is another lab that dose. I will bring it up on the map for you" Said Lucrecia as she began to type everything she needed as a hologram map displayed itself for Naruto as he looked at it.

_"There is one near Sungakure no Sato, is my transport still ready?"_

"Hai."

Lucrecia then closed her hosts eyes for a few seconds as they opened again to show the slittled pupil to show that the silver haired teen was back in control. Naruto then walked into the other room as he looked at his new means of getting around the elemental countries for a while. He had take the sleeping Uchiha out of the tube then began to dress her in more suitable clothes for her.

_**(AN: Think of Tifa's clothes from Advent children only with the black shirt open with a white tank top of the original game)**_

Naruto then sealed his new bike as into a scroll which he had leared to seal iteams from Jiraiya when they went to look for Tsunade. He then teleported himself with Mikoto just six miles outside the village in the forest. He then lay the sleeping woman down on the ground gently as he possibly could as he was then going to bring his bike out, only to hear voices in the distance. He then looked down to Mikoto who looked peacful in her sleep for a few moments, then silently followed the voices. He then came to a stop as he saw one of the people whom he had detested the most as he met him one time in a council meeting with Sandaime. He had came to Sandaime requesting that he be turned over to him along with Sarutobi's former teammates at his side. At the time Naruto understood a little bit what was going on between the two war heros of the second shinobi war.

"You must reach on of Orochimaru's lair and pass along the information that I have given you, failure is not an option." Danzo said as he then turned away from his ROOT anbu.

"Hai, Danzo-sama." The bull masked anbu said as he turned to leave.

Naruto not liking what he was seeing with this man as he knew there had to be something going on, he had decided to go back to Mikoto to follow the anbu.

**xx**

**xx**

**xx**

_**Sometime in the night on the border of Hi no kuni**_

**xx**

The ROOT bull masked anbu kept going his pace to conserve energy in his travel in hopes to complete his mission without any interruptions from any outside force. What looked to be a safe journey to Otogakure no sato was soon halted as a flashes of light had came out from no where in the darkness. The anbu attempted to avoid the flashes of light that were heading right for him, only to be killed by that traveled through him within seconds. The man did not even have enough time to scream as his limbs tore away in sections from his body and fell to ground as blood sprayed from his dismembered limbs.

Naruto had emerged from the darkness with his newly Mako infused eyes glowing as he walked over to the torso of the man he killed. He then reached inside of the armor as he pulled out a file of which he had come to guest that Danzo gave him. Naruto then took the file as he placed it within his pockets as he turned around to leave. It had not taken long for him to come upon Mikoto again, he then placed a hand on her cheek.

"Soon you will awaken again." Naruto said as his voice was still cold, but his eyes showed some warmth. He then unsealed his new bike as he for some reason called it a new name. "Time to go Fenrir..." He kicked started it after he put the Uchiha matriarch on the back and made it so she would not fall off, then rode off into the night.

**xx**

**xx**

**xx**

**_TBC_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sorry for the long update everyone, but the summer heat is a killer to me and hinders me a lot. But I promise I will try to update as fast as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

********

********

******Hello to all the fans of One Winged Nightmare and I am very sorry for not updating in a while. So I hope I can make it up to everyone with this chapter.**

******I do not own Final Fantasy VII,VIII or Naruto.**

* * *

_**Reviews**_

**xxxxx**

**xxxxx**

**_Shihouin Shunshin_**

The true reason I had brought Mikoto into this fic is that most people would give Hinata the role of Tifa. But personally I I think that Mikoto would be better set for this role, with her looks, that is if you compare the two.

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**_Roshane_**

Well, I have other plans for Sakura really in the future.

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**__****Bahamut Knight**

Well I hope this chapter will answer your questions on what will happen betweeen Kushina and Mikoto.

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**_MysticSuperSaiyanGohan_**

Thank you for helping me correct my spelling mistake, really from the bottom of my heart. Because you seem very kind in saying it very nicely. So I will try my best to not makt that mistake again.

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**_Fayneir_**

It is not really a kick in the feet really, just to show that he needed to really put his past behind himself.

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**__****Rezuvious**

I totally agree with you in keeping Naruto within his world with the FFVII Elements. But if there is a story that I like very much in a Final Fantasy VII/Naruto crossover and that is Fantasy's Child.

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**__****Anime-Death-Angel**

I truly sorry if I made Kushina out to be like this and hope you accept my apology.

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**_To Everyone else_**

I thank you all for saying such kind words of my story and hope you will enjoy this chapter and to add for everyone's future guess. Yes, Mikoto will be in this harem.

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 4: Stoned shattered cherry blossoms_

xxxx

xxxx

xxxx

Back in Konohagakure no sato one Uzumaki Kushina found herself sitting before the head of her clan with anger in the clan heads eyes. However Kushina had looked to very confused as to why the clan head had such fury in her eyes and came to the conclusion that the demon brat may have done something. But those thoughts had been rudely when Uzumaki Chiye had gotten up from her seat in the home of Kushina and slapped her in the face.

"I must say that a woman who is as strong as you were could become so heartless toward one of her own children, Kushina." Spoke the elder of the Uzumaki clan as she looked down on the Red Death. "Now I want to understand is why you had abandon your own son."

"That _thing_ is not a my son, Chiye-samam. But the Kyuubi no Yoko itself in a human body!" Kushina spat out toward her own clan head whom then looked at the Red Death like she had grown an extra head.

"From the way you speak about Naruto, whom he had cut his ties with the rest of his family." Chiye said as she looked out the window of their new home in Konoha. "And from what I was told of Kakashi on Naruto's life after you had abandon him, without so much as telling the clan of him. I am very impressed on how the young swordsman was able to survive so much torture from a village that his father risked so much to save, only to have that same village disrespect his wishes. Just like the woman he married secretly, I just wonder who is the true demon of the village. The people of the village who had nothing but hate toward the Naruto or the mother whom abandoned him to hopefully die for something he had no control of."

Kushina let out a growl just as she was about to say more, only to have Chiye glare at her. "I do wonder how you plan to face off against Naruto, should he feel the urge to challenge you. Because the way that young man had defeated not only a team of kumo nins. But also had fought off some anbu that used to be of Danzo's own security force, all this without showing any sign at being in full power."

"What! You mean he killed, Root Anbu?" Said Kushina who had a look of surprise which then had turned into fear as she looked up to see her family. However her vision then soon darkened as a flames had taken over everything around the area and soon a figure had started to take shape within the flames. The figure then began to walk toward herself, she had tried to get a look on the figure if only the heat was not hurting her eyes. The Red Death then found herself at the figures feet as if her body was being submissive toward this person's mere presence.

"Kunshina?" Chiye said as she saw the woman blink a few times from her daze. "Are you alright, you looked to be in a trance of some kind."

"I'm fine!" Kushina said as she walked out the room.

"We are not done yet, little girl." Chiye spoke in a voice that gave the Red Death a shiver, however what she had seen just was a down right nightmare. "Now sit down! You are to be on house arrest until Naruto himself will voice his opinion on what to do with you. Seeing as you took it upon yourself to decide his future, I think it would fair if he were to decide your own future."

"YOU CAN"T DO THIS!" Kushina yelled as she looked to her own clansmen shared a look of disgust.

"I can and will...however to make sure you do not try to leave." Chiye said as she then went through a long chain of hand seal, while two of her clansmen held Kushina down. Just then pale blue glowing chains came from the elderly woman hands as they had kunai ends of the said chain. The chains then sped at Kushina as she struggled to break free, only for the chains to embodied her leaving no wounds as one would think. After a few moments the chains the retracted back to Chiye as she stood up from where she sat and looked down on Kushina who looked a bit drained. "I have reduce your chakra to that of a genin fresh from the academy here and know that you will get your chakra back when your estranged son returns."

********

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**__****A couple of days later with Naruto**

******xxx**

Naruto now sitting on a chair looking over some holographic maps of the entire world. But only settled on the elemental nations for the time being as he looked at eight markers in different locations. Deep within his body Naruto found himself thinking over those that also shared his fate as a jinchuuriki and the fact that they were being hunted down like animals did not sit well with him at all. As much as it upset him, he could not allow his growing displeasure to cloud his judgment. Right now he was looking at two lights that were the closest to his current location.

"You seem trouble Naruto-kun." said a soft gentle voice from behind himself as he kept his gaze on the map

"What would give you such an impression?" Said Naruto as he did not take his eyes off the map.

"Well the fact that you have not been looking at the map with such a serious look on your face for a full day gave that answer." Said the person behind him. "You want to save those that share your fate, don't you."

"I would be denying the truth should I answer your question by say no." Said the silver haired swordsman as he then started to look on the other lands that were very untouched by the elemental countries. "However even if I were to save them all from their fates of being hunted down. I would have no place safe to put them."

"I see... even if you were to find them all, you would not be able to place them in a village. Because they would be seen as monsters rather than human beings."

"Indeed, however during my three years of slumber I had made a plans in one of the open lands in the east." Naruto said as he typed in a few 3D keys. Then the hologram map rose as it turned into a screen as it went blank for a few seconds, only to not too slowly show tons of small red circular disk with four legs going around making buildings.

"What are you having them do, Naruto?" said the woman.

"These machines are building a new home, Mikoto-san." Naruto replied

'You know every time you say my name like that, it make me feel old." Mikoto said as she looked at the man who had brought back into the living world. "It makes me feel older than I feel now."

"Originally our new home would have taken 10 years or 15 at top speed."

"O-Okay, so why is the new home looking more complete ahead of time?" Mikoto asked as she watched Naruto typed in a few more keys and showed some strange looking, almost reptilian people working along side the machines. "What are they?"

"These people are called Bangaas." Naruto said as he watched the people along with the small machines working together in peace. "I do not have any information on how they came to be, nor will I pursue such. All I know is that one in the first year of my slumber. Lucrecia had spoke to me within my consciousness about these people who made contact with the my machines and the Bangaas"

Naruto had told Mikoto all about his encounter with Lucrecia Crescent, who had given them both Mako Infusion treatment. Though she did have to thank to woman for bringing her back from her coma. She was then told about what had happened with her son Sasuke, who had defected the village of Konoha. If one was to say that a mothers fury had no bounds then Naruto would be the first witness to confirm that claim.

"These people have been living as nomads with no real place to call home, my speculations tell me that they wish to stop traveling. Though that speculation had been confirmed when one of the Bangaas walked up to one of the working robots and asked that if they had helped in the construction, they wish to live there."

"So what was your answer or rather your answer that you gave Lucrecia."

"See for yourself." Naruto said as he typed in a few more commands and the screen showed not only that Bangaas. But a few stranger looking people that were working on a few things in the small town, as well as normal looking people. Some looked like to be very large in body size as the size of a human, and almost looked like a pig. Naruto had called them Seeq, seeing as they called themselves that. Another was a dark skinned woman that looked normal enough, if their long ears had not stood put along with pointed finger nails. These people had called themselves Viera most that are helping the construction wore white revealing outfits. The last were a bit odd even for Naruto himself, though he knew that without these people's help. The soon to be new home would not be done faster than what was originally planned out. The looked to be small teddy bears or rabits from their looks as they had made different shades of fur on themselves separately, they also had bat like wings. What stood out was a small red ball that hung above their own heads from antenna, even Mikoto found herself want to hold on in her arms. Naruto had told her that they called themselves Moogles, which made the woman squeal at the name.

"These Moogles are very skilling in making construction plans and as you can see, these people are happy." Naruto said as a ghostly smile started to form on his lips. "The people here will never see the horrors of the Shinobi nations, it misery brought forth by a man who is looked to as a myth, however he was the one who brought this chaos."

Mikoto then closed her eyes as she knew whom he was talking about. "The Rikuodu no Sennin." She said as she saw Naruto nod his head, then something came to her mind. "May I ask you something?"

"What is your question?"

"Well with all the technology here to use at your command, why not building a village with it instead of a town or as it looks kingdom?"

"You can see it too right?" Naruto said as he had finally taken his eyes away from the screen. "Those people there are living happily without the use of the technology really, with the exception of the small robots. If were to make any attempts on doing what you had suggested, then all or the most powerful shinobi villages will attack and try to learn the secrets in order to strengthen themselves. The world is not ready...no, shouldn never have this technology."

"Then why are you using it?"

"So I shall bring an end to the Shinobi era and after that I will destroy its technology along with any reconds that can be traced back to the Shinobi era.

Just then an alarm had gone off startling Mikoto some what as she had now been sitting on the left arm of the chair as she fell on the floor. Naruto then began to type up what was going on with one of his serveilance machine he had placed at Suna. the second he had finished typing, the screen quickly showed Gaara, fighting of an Akatsuki member in the sky. The two had then started to get everything ready for the upcoming battle with the two Akatsuki members. However Naruto then stopped as he came out with Fenrir at the holographic entrance that showed as a stone wall. He then got off the bike as he opened the sides that revealed three swords on each side that made a total of six. The silver haired teen then started to put three of the swords together as it made a single sword on their own, he then placed the other three on his holster that is on his back.

"Mikoto, I need you to track the nearest jinchuuriki that is discovered in Tori no Kuni and do not worry the Fenrir has the same tracking device on its dashboard." Naruto said as he was going to get ready to see Gaara.

"Hai, you be careful Naruto-kun." Mikoto said as she then started the Fenrir and head off north west in Kaze no Kuni, while Naruto had accend into the air and flew off to Suna.

********

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**__****Konoha**

******xxxx**

Tsunade had finsihed some of her paper work which she was now sitting on a couch in the office as she drank some sake. While three of her Kage bushins had decided to look over some missions that Naruto could do when he got back. However just then a woman with short brown hair came in to the office with a troubled look on her face. Tsunade immediantly knew this was person is Yurika on of Konoha's top message decoder.

"I am over here." Tsunade said as the woman had told her a emergancy message came in from Suna and then she handed the message to the Godaime. She then started to read the letter slowly for a few moments, only to grips the scroll tightly as she read on, then stomped her foot down as she went over to her desk. "Shizune!"

"Hai!"

Get me Team Kakashi here immediantly!" Tsunade ordered as she wacthed her assitant ran out at full speed, she the gritted her teeth. _"Akatsuki had finally started to make their move huh."_

After a few minutes later Team Kakashi had finally came in through the door with however they had seen that Kiba was with the team at the moment. Seeing as Sai was taken off the team because of his involvement with taking the Uzumaki clan straight to Danzo and as for the master of the Root anbu himself was now in a cell. As for Sai himself, he was currently being guarded by anbu from the Hokage personal guards.

"Tsunade-sama has something come up?" Hikari asked as she looked to the Godaime who actually got along with her.

"Akatsuki has captured the Kazekage for you all know he is a jinchuuriki like Hikari's twin brother." Tsunade said as she along with everyone looked toward the red head. Hearing this made everyone, but Kakashi tense as he had known what the orginzation was doing as he was told from Jiraiya. However they had yet to uncover what they want from capturing the jinchuuriki to this date. Saukura on the other hand just showed pure annoyance in her face.

"Shouldn't Suna's own ninjas be tracking down their own monster." Sakura said, not even caring where she was as she remembered what Naruto was as well. "Besides they had it coming toward themselves in allowing a demon to become thier Kage in the first place. Honestly, Naruto would only bring our village to ruin if he were allowed to stay here any longer. Akatsuki would go through any means to capture him so he must be banished as soon as he returns."

"That is all I can take from you, Sakura!" Tsunade said as she lifted the pink haired girl by the collar of her shirt as she raised her fist, only to be stopped by the door opening.

"That is enough, Tsunade!" The voice of Hiashi said as he came in the Hokage's office along with the other clan heads of the shinobi council excluding the Nara and Akimichi clans. "Haruno Sakura has proved her case with Uzumaki Naruto's status being a jinchuuriki, Tsunade-sama."

"So in other words you are just trying to save your own hides!" Tsunade said as she looked on to the members of the clan heads.

Inuzuka Tsume then stepped forward glaring at the Hokage. "That demon brat is too much of a wild card who shows no loyalty toward anyone in this village and usually those type of people are not suited for our honorable village."

"Are you really saying that he is not loyal to this village or rather he is not loyal toward you people." The blond kage shot back toward the clan heads as they scowled at her words.

"Usually, when there is weakness in the hive, we take this weakness to be terminated. So that the hive of will be able to live on." Aburame Shibi said.

"The Uzumaki also seems to be very unstable as we had seen in the area, that was to test his strength." Inoichi said as he too added his thoughts into the talks. "That is why for the safety of the village-"

"However I saw from the medical reports that Tsunade herself had done over his opponents showed no fatal blows of any kind." Nara Shikaku said as he came from behind them along with Akimichi Chouza. "In fact the only one who had suffered at the hands of Naruto was indeed the Chuunin who believes we should banished or exlie the boy. What I want to know is what is it that Haruno Sakura here has done to insight his wrath towards her."

Everyone then looked to Sakura who started to sweat bullets at the people who were now looking at her as they were still in the dark on the events of the Valley of the End. "The next day everyone who had involvement with Naruto's test of strength had gathered at my house to talk about the former blond on how strong he had gotten. It was there that Naruto came to my clan house as I let him inside and gave everyone a formal apology for hurting them, isn't that right Sakura." Chouza said as he looked toward the pinke haired chuunin.

"...Hai." She said grudgingly."

"Why are you defending him Shikaku, Chouza.!" Inoichi demaned

"Because we have faith in the Yondaime when he chose Naruto to be the Jinchuuriki." Shikaku said as he looked toward his friend. "Everyone in his age group has forgiven him for his actions during the match."

"But what about his words on killing the Uchiha should he ever encounter him!" Yelled Tsume as she those who were against the blond nodded their heads.

"Sasuke made his choice to when he clearly new the consiquences of defecting the village." Tsunade said as she sat back down on her chair. "Are you telling me that I should give the brat a slap on the wrist for siding with Orochimaru on the day of the retreival mission that nearly cause the deaths of six of our ninjas?"

"But the Sharingan!" Inoichi said.

"You people want Naruto banished so much then I will make it into a match at the arena again." Tsunade said as she looked at what was left of her council pale in fear. "Should Naruto win in the match then he is free to stay or leave in the village."

The clan heads looked toward each other for a moment then agreed with the decision of the match only for Tsunade to smirk at them. "However, should he decide to leave the village and if anyone that wants to go with Naruto, may choose so without being labled a missing nin or anything else." She then turn her attention toward Team Kakashi who looked at her in shock. "What are you still doing here, get moving to Suna, NOW!"

********

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**__****With Kankuro**

******xxxx**

Kankuro now found himself fighting Suna's own missing Nin Akasuna no Sasori who is now dodging attack by the mans tail. The puppet use then saw the tail coming at him with so much speed that he would not be able to dodge it at all. Kankuro then held his hands out in case they were any traps within the tail itself. However that thought soon came to an end as he saw flashes of silver light go through the tails and broke it into so many pieces. The two nins looked everywhere to find where the attack had came from, however when Sasori looked up he saw a light decinding upon him fast. Quickly had had jumped out of the Hiruko puppet to avoid his on coming death at seemingly unstopable attack as it detroyed the Hiroku completely, leaving nothing behind. Kankuro then looked up in the direction on where the attack had came from and saw a teen with silver hair floating above their battle. The silver haired teen then came down from where he was as he landed next to Kankuro with a large sword in his hand.

"It has been three years since we last met in the chuunin exams, Sabku no Kankuro." Said Naruto as he kept his gaze on the cloaked figure of Sasori as Kankuro wanted to get a good look at his savior.

"Who are you and why are you speaking of the chuunin exams three years ago?" Kankuro asked as he did not ever once met this person until he heard a very low and dark chuckle come from the person.

"I understand that in your memory of those past events, my phyiscal form had been very different." Said Naruto as he did not take his eyes of of the Akatsuki member. "My body had tan skin as my hair was blond that was spiky and I was also known to you for defeating your brother when he unleashed Ichibi no shukaku."

Hearing this information had sent the puppet users mind to kick into his memories as he knew the details thanks to his elder sister Temari. "Uzumaki Naruto...Is it really you?"

"I had severed all ties that came with the name of Uzumaki once I return to Konoha again and your memory does serve you well in coming to the conclusion of my identity."

"So you are the Kyuubi no jinchuuriki that was reported by one of our members." Sasori said as he took off his a piece of the cloak that was on his Hiruko puppet that is covering his face.

"I would assume that the member in question is Uchiha Itachi, correct." Replied the Naruto as his slitted eyes continued to stare off into Sasoru making him doubt himself. _"protect!" _Naruto said as a green sphere formed around both Kankuro and himself. "Kankuro it would benifit your safety to return to Suna at once."

"Oi! Naruto you can't beat this guy alone as he is also a puppet user like myself and defeated me without even trying!" Protested Kankuro as he knew that they would have a chance if they worked together.

"I want you to return to find a means to fight with me on this battle." Said Naruto as he turned back and looked at the Suna nin from the corner of his eyes.

"Alright, just try to hold him back for me to come with back up and be careful too." Kankuro said as he started to run back to Suna as he left Naruto to fight alone. Sasori then then used the bladed end of the Hiruko's tail to attack the fleeing Suna nin as Naruto let the attack keep going as he did not take his eyes of the puppet master. However the bladed tail then bounced off from the nin as it was two feet away from his body. Kankuro looked had stopped as he looked on with shock at not being stabbed by the attack.

"Kankuro, hurry if we are to rescue your brother from Akatsuki." Naruto said as his voice made the puppet user run from the battle.

"You just wanted him out of the way didn't you?" Sasori said with as looked at the swordsmen.

"He would only be a liability as I will not be able to properly fight you at your full strength." replied Naruto as his voice was low and uncaring. "However I do have a question for you as you share the same status of a certain ninja I am wanting to meet."

"Oh, and who might that be?"

"Orochimaru." Naruto answered. _"Once I have learned where his location is, the sooner I can sever Uchiha Sasuke's head."_

Sasori then took out a scroll as it said Sandaime on it with large kanji on it, seeing this made Naruto want to know what the missing nin was up to. "You have destroyed my Hiruko, So I will face you with my personal favorite puppet that I am most proud of." Sasori then unsealed his puppet to reveal the Sandaime Kazekage that floated above his body.

Sasori then started to fight the swordmen with his puppet of the mission Kazekage that had vanished from the village of Sunagakure no sato. However the moment he started to use his poisionus blade weapons on the puppets right arm had then became a nightmare to himself. Naruto's protect spell was still in effect at the time making the man unsure of his fighting methods as they were being deflected back from the teens barrier. Deciding to change tactic Sasori wanted to switch to poision gas, but knew that it would kill the jinchuuriki in the process. Which Akatsuki needed him alive to extract the bijuu he carried, but in the puppet masters mind was a very different story all together. For everytime he had luanched an attack on the jinchuuriki in which to only fail at every worse turn, he saw the teen looke at him wil eyes that showed dissapointment at his battle skills. Seeing this cause Sasori to fill with rage as he decided to abandon his purpose to capture the Kyuubi brat and kill him for looking at him like a failure.

"Enough of this." Naruto said with a voice that rang out in irration of his opponents battle skills as he was about to put another spell to use, only to see that the puppet masters life force came from his chest. Naruto then decided to scan his opponent to find what this meant to as a mean to defeat the puppet master. Upon the scan he was shown that Sasori's life force is centered into a spot on his chest where something was written in blood. Naruto had proceed to destroy his Kazekage puppet my using another spell in his arsenal that he had gained during his sleep. _"Flare!"_ Commanded the swordsmen as a bright orange light started to consume the puppet as it showed to be drawing power fom around itself. Sasori could do nothing but watched in amazment at was what happening to his puppet as it began to glow bright with each passing second, until finally it blew up completely. "Now I wish to have an answer for my question."

"And what would that be?" Sasori asked as he knew this teen was not one to be taken lightly.

"What information does one as yourself have on Orochimaru?"

Sasori looked at the jinkchuuriki with a blank emotions on his face in why the brat would want to know about the snake Sannin's location and wanted to know the reasons. "Why are you seeking out Orochimaru?"

"A simple question which in turns to leads to a simple answer. I want the head Uchiha Sasuke."

"...I see, in that case I shall tell you only after you have defeated me first."

"...(sighs)...Very well, however the moment I used this one spell on you, you will only have a life span of only ten seconds before your destined death." Naruto said as he brought his hand up as it was covered in a black cloud as it had vanished within few seconds. Just then Sasori felt a great pain coming for the only section of his body that was left of his human body. He felt this weight upon himself as he also felt his own life force slipping away from him. He then put together in his mind, he was about to die in a few seconds as he looked toward the silver haire teen.

"In ten days time, go to the Bridge of Heaven and Earth in the Kusagakure no sato at noon."

"What is there waiting for me?"

"I've got a spy working as one of Orochimaru's subordinates. We were supposed to...rendevouse...there." Said Sasori as he felt more of his life leave him .

Naruto just watched him as he died with uncaring eyes as mind was had switched the puppet master with Sasori. "One more question, where has your partner taken Sabaku no Gaara, as I know from Itachi that your members travel in pairs."

Sasori did not answer him, instead his used what little stregth he had as he pointed toward the direction of the extraction point then fell to the ground dead. Seeing this Naruto looked off to the distance to where he could catch up to his objective in rescuing Gaara from hopefully not being killed until he arrived. _"I should leave something behind just for Kankuro to follow me, ne kyuubi?"_

"That is a good idea and if they have sent a message to Konoha then back up to arrive. I just hope it isn't that weak minded banshee." Kyuubi said as she really could not take Sakura screeching.

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**_With Mikoto_**

**xxxx**

She kept ridding the Fenrir as she looked at the tracking system on the bike as she was reaching Tori no Kuni. Just as she was ridding toward her objective, she had thought to herself on one thing. _"Naruto-kun said the my Mako Infusion would also enhance my body to get used to my new powers. But...I did not think my breasts would get enhanced to this size, now men are going to stare at them!" _She kept thinking to herself as she rode on thinking over all the things she missed out on in the outside world. _"But then again all the boys used to tease me about me being flat, well now look at them!" _However she was then brought out of her thoughts as she signal of the jinchuuriki was becoming stronger on the scanner. Then it finally hit her, that durning her entire thoughts as she rode on Fenrir the entire time she had manage to make it into Tori no Kuni in no time. After a few minutes of following the signal she had came across a man with red hair tied up into a pony tail as he had a face mask of some sorts. He worse purple kimono type top with a matching pants and had brown waist armor around himself. Mikoto looked at the scanner again as she looked toward the man whom looked back at her with confused look on his face. After a few minutes she had nodded her head to herself, then had gotten off of the Fenrir and started to walk toward the man.

"Ano...You wouldn't happen to be a Jinchuuriki would you?" Mikoto asked as she was then nearly met with a fist to her head from the man as she swiftly dodged the blow. H-Hey wait a minute?"

"Oh no, your probably here to get me into your village, well I have to say no to a pretty face as yours." The man said.

"I just came here to talk to you about something w-w-would you -p-p-p-please listen for a minute?" She asked while dodging blows from the man.

"Well if you beat me then maybe I will hear what you have to say." laughed the man as he spoke who then saw a smirk on Mikoto's face.

"Okay you asked for it." Said Mikoto as her body started to glow golden.

********

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**__****Back with Naruto**

******xxxx**

It had been a day since Kankuro left to bring back any reinforcements of any kind to help Naruto fight off Sasori. Naruto had stood as an unmoving statue from the location on where he killed the Akatsuki member. He then it was when the sun had finally risen from the east that the silver haired swordsmen felt six presences coming toward him. He then saw his former sensei Hatake Kakashi along with his former teammate Haruno Sakura with his twin sister Uzumaki Hikari, team seven Inuzuka Kiba and beside him Kankuro with another person he did not seem familiar with.

"Kakashi it seems that the fates have reunited us on this mission." Naruto said as he saw the jounin sheepishly laugh.

"I guess so and it looks like you have been a bit busy here too." Said the jounin as he looked around the destroyed area espically one area that looked to be like glass due to extreme heat of some kind. "What has happened here?"

"I had fought and defeated an Akatsuki member." Naruto deadpanned the jounin as he in a low tone of voice as he looked around the area.

"Onii-san, you mean you single handedly defeated a member of Akatsuki." Hikari said as she looked up from the body of Sasori with amazement.

"In this point of the mission as I had foresaw in Suna asking help from Konoha, I have come to the conclusion that it has turned into a retreival misson now." Naruto stated as he looked to where he could feel the traces of Shukaku's presence. "If we are to be successful in this mission then follow me as I can pick up where Gaara's sand trail is."

Just as Naruto was about to take toward their next destination, he was stopped at the moment he had sensed killer intent. He then turned his head slightly as he then saw the elderly woman focusing her intent to kill on him personally. "What are you doing?"

"You just said that you killed this person correct?" said the woman who Naruto looked at from the corner of his right eye.

"correct." Naruto said as he saw the elderly women eyes filled with pain and hatred toward himself. After a few moments he then saw the old woman getting into a fighting stance as he turned around to face her. "What is your concerns about me killing him?"

"That person you had just killed was my grandson whom I have been wanting to see for so very long and you took him away from me with out so much as a shred of humanity in you.!" The woman said as she then started to kick toward the silver haired swordsman.

_"Protect." _Naruto said as that same green barrier formed around his body then vanished from view. The lederly woman did not stop her attack, however once her attack was just nearing two feet from his body, she was thrown back. "The man you once knew as your grandson had become my enemy the moment he joined Akatsuki to help hunt down jinchuuriki like animals. So I see it as one pawn that is not been taken off the field of the game as I will procced to eleminate one after another."

"Naruto-baka! have you no respect for the elderly, like Chiyo baa-sama!" Sakura said as she was instantly by the womans side.

Naruto had not said anything to Sakura as he turned his back toward her which infuriated her more so. "I can see it through your eyes, that you have indeed lost people dear to you in your life. So for that matter you have confined yourself from the world that continues to flow with the rivers of time. Like rocks in that river move forward with the rushing water, you spend your strength staying in your place of bitterness toward people who have not done ill will toward your person. Had you let yourself flow with the others have in that river of time, then perhaps you would have encountered your grandson. But no, instead he fell at my hands who will be joined with the other members of Akatsuki."

Hikari along with Kakashi stood where they were dumbfounded by the words that may have been cruel toward the elderly Suna nin. But knew that in Naruto's logic held so much truth in every word. They were then startled by a strange ringing sound as Naruto brought a small rectangleular object from his pocket. Naruto then flipped the the object as it showe it had two said and held it to the side of his face as she spoke into it.

"Yes...You have...Alright then head to Konoha and wait for my arrival." Naruto said as he pocketed his cell phone.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he looked at his former student.

"No, just meeting an old friend in Konoha after the mission is over." Naruto shurgged. "We must hurry toward Gaara."

Naruto began to run forward so that he could catch up with the second member of Akatsuki as he was then followed by the other members of his Team 7 with the suna nins. Chiyo had not taken her hatefilled gaze off of Naruto one second as he kept moving forward with the sole intention to getting Gaara back.

********

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**__****With Mikoto**

******xxxx**

Mikoto had started to ride the Fenrir back to Konoha along with Roushi sitting in back of herself as she drove. Whom like now had been trying to hide a bit of a grin on his face. Due to holding on to Mikoto in a most comfortable way (for himself really) as he was enjoying the ride to Konoha.

"Hey! keep it above the waist line!" Mikoto said as she growled at her passenger who then moved his hand a bit on her breasts,

"Your the boss."

"Not there you pervert!" Mikoto yelled as she nealy swirved on the ground. "Do you want me to knock you out or rather beat you within an inch of your life and take you back to Konoha?"

"No ma''am..." Roushi said as he held her waist as they drove faster.

********

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**__****Back with Naruto**

Naruto had along with the retreival team found themselves facing off against Deidara of Akatsuki who looked a bit nervous at facing the one who killed Sasori. No he had no real problem with Sasori being killed as it was far beyound that, here stood a man before with eyes that looked showed nothing within the slitted pupil. The more the Akatsuki continued to stare into those eyes, the more he clould feel deaths hands reaching out for him and wrap himself in it embrace. However no sooner when he found what will he had left in his entire being, he had failed to see Hikari a Raiton jutsu.

**_"Raiton: Haari Hitoare!" _**Hikari called out from below as she jumped up with her open wide downwards as she necj was leaned back and lighting burst out from her upper body that went all around. But no where near hitting Gaara as everyone could plainly see that the Uzumaki girl great chakra control. If one were to get a good look at the raiton jutsu, they would have seen that some of the lightning had spread out a bit more on her back. Giving her the look of wings made of lightning as it burst out at the opponent or more should she be in a battle of one against many.

Naruto had dashed forward in the air as he had caught Gaara after cutting off the tail of Deidara's clay owl. He then looked to the side as the rest of the retreival team had chased after Deidara to hopefully capture him. Naruto on the other hand had decided to stay with his fellow jinchuuriki. Naruto then put his hand on the Kazekage's forehead as he saw that somewhere he was still some how alone.

**_"Cura." _**Naruto said as a bright pale bluish-green light went through Gaara body, then a moment later he had finally woken up. "You have regain conciusness Sabaku no Gaara."

"Who are you? Are you with Akatsuki?" Gaara asked as he looked up at the silver haired teen, then noticed his whisker marks on his face and knew that only one person had those marks. "N-N-Naruto!"

"Indeed I am Naruto. I would like to speak to you on very priavte matters concerning the other six jinchuuriki." Naruto said as he saw Gaara looked at him with a confused look. Naruto then looked around as he heard an loud explosion go off in the forest that were not too far from his present location. _"It would be hazardous to leave Gaara in his weaken state, however I wish to eleminate that blond Akatsuki member as well. Hmm...I guess I will leave up to Kakashi and Hikari to take care of that insect."_

After a few hours Naruto looked had turned around to see the retreival team come back as they looked a little worse for words to describe. However he noticed that the large dog Akamaru seemed to be missing from the group along with a seriously wounded Kiba being carried on Kakashi's back. Naruto rose an eye brow as he looked at Kiba's wounds as they needed some serious medical help if he were to survive. He then kept reading his book that he had taken from the lab as he felt very pressed to read the book entitled LOVELESS, then chose to read out a part of the book as he looked at Kiba fatal condition.

"Dreams of the morrow hath shattered soul, pride is lost. Wings stripped away, then end is nigh." Naruto said as he looked over Kiba's condition. He then took out his cell phone and started to dial to Mikoto number. "It is me...no...I will be a day late or two...just wait for me in the my accomidations...do not let your guard down...I will see you upon my return." He then the pocketted his cell phone as he looked toward the others. "I know a person who can help Kiba so I will take him with me, Kakashi-sensei would it be any trouble if you can help escort Gaara back to suna?"

Kakashi looked over Naruto as if trying to read what his former student was thinking. However he found that he was in no condition to try to find the answer he needed. Naruto then appeared behind Kakashi as he had taken the fallen Inuzuka from him and held the chuunin over his shoulder. "I shall be at Konoha in a day or two days times." Naruto said as he started to take a step in another direction only to vanished like a ghost.

"Kakashi-sensei why did you let that thing take Kiba!" Sakura asked with controlled anger or was trying to controll her anger. "He can't be trusted... Why can you people see that?"

Kakashi was about to say something toward his teammate only to see Hikari slapped the girl in the face with enough force that a red hand print was showing up on her face. "You shut the help up you no good excuse for a kunoichi, my brother is may be able to tolorate your presence and your words. But I do not and think twice before you try anything against him or have you forgotten his strength in that arena already? However what I want to know is why does my Onii-san look at you with such anger in his eyes?"

This made Sakura get nervous yet again as she had hid the secret that she too was going to defect from Konoha with Sasuke that night. Even stabbed the former blond in the back to follow her love into the darkness, however it seemed like that would not become the start of a living nightmare. That she knew was coming for her at some moment in time, however she would not know when and that very thought made her more scared.

"Hai hai... Well we should escouter the Kazekage back to suna now and make our way back to Konoha." Kakashi said as he then nearly fell to the ground as he heard some familiar laughter.

"Kakashi I see the mission has gone well." Said the taijutsu expert of Konoha as he caught the Copy ninja.

"Well..."

********

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**Suna Facility**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

Naruto had put Kiba to sleep before he undressed him to put him into another tank of liquid Mako to start the infusion treatment on his body. The silver haired warrior then started to type in some keys as he then began to run a program into the computer on anyone compatible for his friend. It had taken him over an hour to find one that meet his standards in terms of combat ability, however in personalilty he was unsure of.

"Began infusion, now." Naruto said in a commanding voice as the machines in the lab had started to activate upon his voice. "Began weapon desgin B286, Clothes SOLDIER 1st Class uniform for Inuzuka Kiba."

Naruto then turned his back on the Mako infusion treatment as he then started to go into another room of the facility. He then walked over the a screen as he pushed a few keys to activate it. Just then a new image appeared on the screen as it showed him something that looked to be very unique. "Project Strahl... is finally complete ahead of schedule." He then heard a voice calling from the Mako infusion room where he left Kiba to rest. One he had entered the room he had seen a Moogle on the one of the holographic screens calling for him. Naruto had then made the screens separate so that the Moogle could speak to him.

"Is there a reason you wish to speak to me, Ruox?" Naruto said as he looked at the white furred Moogle who nodded his head yes.

"Yes, boss Naruto." Ruox said as he jumped up and down. "A woman here from one of the distant islands had come here on a strange looking airship. With the airships looks, it looks more advance than your own that is being made in _That _location. But I would love to have a look at it if that is okay with them."

"Are they hostile?"

"No, they said that they want to have come with an offer to make with the person making this town." Ruox said with a hint of hope in his voice.

"I see...Ruox would it be any trouble for you to find this person some place to stay so they can wait for my arrival?"

"There is no problem with that, boss. since the homes of the area were the first part of the town that were complete. However the leader kind of gives me the creeps, because she always speak rudely and is always serious. But carries a strange looking sword with her that is holstered behind her right leg."

"Make them feel welcomed in the town as guest and should they decide to help in the construction, then let them." Naruto said as he was about to walk off from the room, then stopped. "I will be able to arrive ahead of schedule and I will be bringing two companions with me as an escort."

"Okay boss." Ruox said as the screen went black.

Naruto had turned to Kiba as he noticed the chuunin was now awake with a look that mimicked a fish with his eyes being wide open. "The mask over your mouth device you have on will allow you to speak."

"Oi, Naruto just where the hell have you taken me? No, scratch that one, what the hell was that you were talking too!" Kiba said as he looked into the slitted eyes of his friend.

"They call themselves moogles a very small race in the unxplored lands that lay east of the Elemental countries." Naruto said coldly as he looked at the chuunin. "As for what where you are now, you are in a facility that will help save your life and help me in my quest."

"What the hell are you talking about Naruto?"

"The destruction of the shinobi era."

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**2 days later Konoha**

**xxxx**

Naruto had arrived back in Konohagakure no sato through his teleportation, however he did not come back alone. With him was a very confident looking Kiba as he begain to look at some of the women of Konoha.

"Kiba, we are here to report to the Hokage on the mission." Naruto said coldly as he looked at his newly enhanced friend. "Not to satistfy your vision with the flesh of the female gender. Or would you prefer me to leave you place you in the womens hotspring where they can show their true strength when they are angered?"

Kiba had paled at the thought of what would happen should Naruto follow with that threat to his life. As he too heard the rumors of Jiraiya being beaten to an inch of his life at peeking at Tsunade. "Lets go see Tsunade-sama then."

"A most wise decsion." Naruto said as he started to walk to the Hokage Tower.

The two had arrived in the tower with no real hinderance stopping them other than women looking at the two warriors. Naruto had flat out ignored their attention, Kiba on the other hand kept making jestures of wanting to take them out on a date or flexing his muscles. Once they had reached the door to the office of the Hokage's office. The secertary looked at Naruto with a look of hate as she had told him, that the Hokage did want his presence in her office. Only for Tsunade herself to hear what she had said as she was just about to go for a walk to get away from her paper work. The blond kage then punched them woman with enough forced to make an human sized imprint on the wall.

"Do you want my report, Tsunade-sama?" Naruto asked as he had already suspected that Kakashi had informed her, but would want on his side of they account when he had defeated Sasori.

Naruto had told her everything in the battle between him against the Akatsuki member he had defeated that day. Tsunade had been amazed by Naruto's display of strength before, however from what he had told her made her jaw drop. Then came the time where they had decided to stand at the top of the tower, only to be met with Jiraya the gama sannin himself with a telescope. The slug princess then hit the super pervert in the head light enough to get his attention as he turned around. To face a silver haired Naruto with four swords holstered on his back as he had a look of seriousness. Kiba on the other hand had a bit of a laid back look to him as he sat down crossing his legs.

"Is this a subject of great importance to the lefe?" Naruto had asked.

"Yes and no, Naruto." Tsunade said as she had a solem look on her face. "The council has decided that you are to be exiled from Konoha as they had out voted me."

"Hn, it shows little importance to me personally. What were the reasons of that gave them the descion of exile?"

"They fear that you are getting far to powerful to control you and fear that you will follow with your promise to kill Sasuke, Gaki." Jiraiya said as he came back to the village after the meeting had taken place.

"There is more to this subject that you do not wish to tell me." Naruto said with his cold eyes as he could clearly see there was more to the story.

"...(sighs)...Sakura was the one who voiced that you should be exiled." Tsunade said as she along with Jiraiya waited to see Naruto's reaction. However they soon heard something that made their bodies shiver as it was Naruto who chuckled at the informtation.

"hmhmhm... I have prepared this action from her as she can use this exile to save the Uchiha from death at my hands." Said Naruto as he looked at his hand and in his mind he could see Sasuke bleeding head in his grasp. "Such a method will not hinder my steps to give him deaths embrace."

"What about your dream of being Hokage?" Tsunade asked as she looked toward the silver haired warrior.

"These people whom believe themselves to live claim to be living with the words of honor in this village." Naruto said as he looked down toward the village as he could see it burn down in his eyes. "Honor is not something that can be held or worn like an accessorary on ones clothes. No honor is that you show the respect of those who can bare the chains of pain so that others will not share their fate. Honor is something that person can use in battle to protect their loved ones with all their might and in protecting someone percious to us we can become truly strong."

"Man, Naruto I did not know you knew such things as that." Kiba said as he got up from the ground. "Well whatever happen to ya, just know I'll be right there beiside you."

"I apperciate the your words Kiba." Naruto replied as he smiled lightly.

"There is more Naruto." Tsunade said as she had gotten the two friends attention to her. "I had made the decision into a match with an opponents of their choosing and you with or someone you can choose to fight for you. However should you win the match you can have to choice of staying in Konoha or leaving on your own free will."

"I see, so if I do not wish to fight, I can choose someone of my picking?" Naruto had asked as he he saw the two sannins nod their heads. "Very well, Kiba do you wish to test you might against my foes who wish to exile me?"

"Aa, I just hope they can give me a really good work out and not some prisky wanna be hopefull." Kiba said as he grinned.

"By the way brat ther-" Jiraiya said as he was cut off by Naruto slashing his sword behind himself. "O-O-Oi, what was that for!"

Just then Naruto four bodies had appeared from the ground behind the One Winged Angel as blood squirted from the bodies. Kiba had ran up to the anbu who lay died behind the swordsman. Once he had turned one of the bodies over, he saw the kanji Root in the mask of a bird faced anbu.

"Root?" Kiba said as Tsunade along with Jiraiya scowled at the word Kiba had said.

"Damn that nosey old War Hawk." Tsunade said while she looked out toward the village. "I wonder what that man is up to this time around."

"Most likely tryiing to get information on Naruto's choice for the match." Jiraiya said as he looked over the to his teammate. "If Naruto chooses to leave the village, it will give him to opportunity to get him into his forces."

"I what were you going to say Tsunade-sama?" Naruto had asked getting her out of her train of thoughts.

"Oh yes, I want to know why is it that Uchiha Mikoto is still alive and in your appartment with some man from Iwa?" Tsunade asked.

"When I had returned from the mission with the Uzumaki family I had decided to walk home." Naruto said as he looked at his appartment. "However it was there that I felt the presences of Mikoto-san near by my walk home. I had believed she was dead in the Uchiha Massacar the night Itachi had killed his entire family. So I had decided to investigate why her life force was still around the village of Konoha. Once I had finally found the source of her persence was originatting from, I had found my self at Konoha's hospital. Through a certain skill I have in my arsenals I had went to her and found that she was in a medical controlled coma. No one should have to live there life in a prison from the outside world especially not her. So after I had taken her from her room I went to another place to get her the help she needed and well I assume you can figure out the rest of the tail."

"I must say that it is a very detailed story Naruto." Tsunade said as she smiled at the silver haired teen whome did not lose his sense of right and wrong at all.

"May I return home, Tsunade-sama?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you two are free to go."

No sooner had Naruto turned to leave he was then tackled by a person in black whom not only had failed to tackle. But found herself being held up right by the man she had jump toward. Jiraiya seeing this had started to giggle at Naruto's expense at the way Mikoto had her arms around him. He had seen that Mikoto's breasts looked the same size as that of the current hokages and then his mind went a mile a seconds. At the thought of Tsunade and Mikoto in the baths washing each others back with a full view of their bodies. That was until Tsunade had punched the perverted sannin in the same direction of the baths.

"I would also pick Mikoto-san to be Kiba's partner in the match as well, Tsunade-sama." Naruto stated as he looked toward the blond kage whom nodded her head at the three. "However I wish to keep my people of choice to remain a secret until the day of the match if that is okay with you as I too will be in the match."

"Alright, gaki." Tsunade said as she looked at the three. "So it will be a match of three on three huh, I can say this will be the easest money I have ever won."

"Gambling is a very poor habit, Tsunade-sama." Naruto said as he looked at the blond Kage who was not even listening to him. He then shrugged it off as the three decided to go home for rest.

****************************************************************

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**The Next Day**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

Naruto had found himself along with Roushi, Mikoto and Kiba who were outside of Konoha training for their match. Well Kiba was as is Mikoto. Naruto sat on a boulder with Roushi talking about what he was doing in the unexplored continet in the east.

"So you are gathering jinchuuriki to move to the place you are building in the other continent huh." Roushi said as he looked at the silver haire swordsman. "And this is for protection against Akatsuki, you say. Somehow I think there is more to this than what you are saying here, kid."

"Indeed there is more, which I will tell you along with the other jinchuuriki once we have gathered them all." Naruto said as he looked into the eyes of the Yonbi no Saru.

"Well kid, I must say I think I am going senile. in my age now, so whats the plan." Roushi said as he looked on at the two people training for their match.

"Well the first step is to win my match from the prison named Konoha and from there we head to Yuki no Kuni."

"Why there... Not that I always wanted to go there. But is there another jinchuuriki there that you can convince to go with you?"

"You will see once we get to out destination, Roushi-san." Naruto said as he watched the two training harder than before, the got between them as he held Mikoto's ankle and blocked Kiba's sword with the Masamune. "That is enough training you two as we will take tomorrow as a day to rest." The four had decided to walk back to Konoha as they all had felt a persence watching them. but did nothing as this person showed no signs of a threat. Hyuuga Hinata had came out from behind tree as she saw two of the four training, but was more concered about two male swordsmen.

Once they had walked through the gate of the village the group of four were met with Tenten, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Kushina. One of the three looked at Naruto with so much hate in her eyes. Kushina had mixed feelings toward her estrange son whom looked at her with unemotional eyes.

"Uchiha Mikoto-sama! please step away from that thing!" Sakura said as she looked her former teammate. "It wants to kill you son Sasuke-kun with it's own hands."

Mikoto then looked back at the pink haired banshee. "My son died the moment he choose to become Orochimaru's pawn just so he can have power. He is everything just like his father whom I had no real love for when he was alive. If I were to meet Sasuke again, I would kill him myself."

"Miko-chan, why would you say such a thing?" Kushina said as she had a look of pure shock.

"Because that is the truth of the matter, Uzumaki-san." Said without so much of regret, Naruto then stepped forward.

"Why have you three shown your presence before us?" Naruto had asked as he was getting a smug look from Sakura.

"We three have going to be your opponents for tomorrow's match as well as you executioner."

"You shall fall on your knees before me at the end of that match or meet your impending doom, just as Sasori did." Naruto said as he showed no look of arrogance. Naruto the walked past them with his four friends who followed suit without so much as a look glances at their council picked opponents.

After they had gotten out of ear shot from the three kunoichis Roushi then leaned toward Mikoto. "Shall I place some bets on you three?"

Mikoto looked at the red bearded man with a sly looking grin on her face. "Of course! how else are we going to get by while being on the road?"

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**Day of the match**

**xxxx**

Naruto with his two teammates along with Roushi were in the waiting room as they looked up at the small tv screen to see their opponents waiting for them. Just then Tsunade had came into the room looking at the four who looked back at her with eargerness (except Naruto) on their faces.

"So you guys ready to go, brat?" Tsunade asked as she saw Naruto nod his head.

"I speculate that no one knows that this is a group fight correct?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, so far everyone has bet on your three opponents to win the match as well in having hopes that they will kill you." Tsunade said as she looked at the swordsmen who had a raised brow.

"The council has made this into a bit of a death match against you thinking that you will not kill them as they can kill you without any worries. So the rules are that fight until your opponent is unable to fight any longer for Kiba and Mikoto. In your case however fight until the other is dead."

"Very well, I have no objections to rules of my match, Tsunade-sama." Naruto said as saw busty kage nod her head and went out to the kafe box.

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**Outside the arena Kage box**

**xxxx**

Tsunade then stood with the members of the council that sat beside her chair to have a good view of the demon's death. "Alright everyone this will be a match that will determine the fate of one formerly known as Uzumaki Naruto who is now just Naruto. Now as I say that this is a match to the death or until one is not able fight any longer." She then heard people cheering at finally being able to see the demon die for nearly destroying their village, which cause Tsunade to narrow her eyes. "However...this not a 3 on 1 match, instead it will be a 3 on 3 match to determine the fate of Naruto."

"T-T-Tsunade-sama! What is the meaning of this!" Hiashi demaned from the woman as the other clan heads stood from their seats with the exception of Chouze and Shikaku who were seated beside Tsunade.

"As I remember correctly Hiashi, you said that it can be a group fight if Naruto was able to find anyone who wish to fight along side him." She said as she smirk at the Hyuuga head seethed in anger.

"But you never told us! Who would fight along side him!" Inoichi said.

"Well you people never really asked me if he did find some people to join me, so you can't blame for something like that."

"We will just have to punish whoever decided to fight with the demon brat after the match is over." Tsume said as she looked at her friend Kushina with a smirk on her face thinking that the demon brat would never fight against her friend.

Then they saw two people jump down to the arena from the waiting room for the contestants of the chuunin exams. However the faces of the council along with Tsume were now beyond pissed off at who they saw her own pup down in the stadium with a gaint zanbatou looking sword starpped to his back, looking very confident. The other was none other than Uchiha Mikoto herself wearing a black leater open vest, that showed a white waist cut tank top that looked a little too tight on her breasts. Then finally Naruto had appeared from nowhere like a ghost coming from a light that looked of pure chakra. He then looked to the person who was calling the match as he saw it was one Mitarashi Anko of Anbu T&I division.

"Alright you guys, you know that match rules now who wants to go first." Anko asked as she looked back and forth, she then saw Sakura raise her hand then Naruto did the same. "alright the other four get off the grounds."

The others did as they were told as Naruto had not taken his eyes off the pink chuunin once. As he gaze was making her shiver down to huer spine. "Hajime!" Anko yelled.

Sakura had charged her former teammate with her chakra enhance strength, only found herself unable to get a single hit on the silver haired teen. His speed looked very much unreal at the moment. Each punched she threw was either avoided or caught by Naruto's own hand. Everything had looked so very hopeless for her as she kept trying to land a single blow on the male body. People in the stands were cheering her on to not give up at fighting the demon and others saying avenge the fallen Yondaime. No matter how much she had tried Naruto seemed to be a bit farther away from her in terms of power. However she then had finally saw an opening as Naruto caught her had caught her right wrist then held it up. She had used about 80% of her chakra into her left fist and finally landed a blow on the jinchuuriki.

_"I did it, Sasuke-kun." _Sakura though as she heard the crowd roar with happiness.

"...Is that all the strength you have, insect?" Naruto said as he let go of her wrist and took a step back to show that he was not even effected by her blow. Everyone in the crowd had went silent as they saw the demon brat smile a darkly smile on his face. "Allow me... to show you my strength."

Naruto had punched her in the stomach then was not even close to Tsunades, but was able to damage the girl. He had not finsihed here as he then punched her right right arm, breaking it the bones entirely. He then gave her a light kick (in his opinion really) as it sent her across the arena hitting the wall making an imprint of her body. Naruto simply walked over to the down pink haired girl as he saw that she was still awake. Naruto then summoned Masamune to his hand as he looked down on his opponent who looked at himself with frighten eyes. He then grabbed her by the back of her shirt and tossed her in the sky as he jumped up and started to repeatedly stab her body light in places that would not kill her. Naruto then flew toward her bleeding body as her grabbed her by the collar of her red shirt, then his hand started to glow red.

**_"Fira!" _**Naruto called out as a blast of flames burst around the girls body, but not enought to kill her as he still had her in his grasp. "I want you to be for forgiveness." He said as he threw her to the ground fast to make another body imprint of herself. The swordmaster then threw the Masamune down toward the imprint of the Sakura and as soon as it went in everyone heard her scream in pain. Then the crowd looked up to where the sword was thrown. What they saw would be something that will be remembered, there in the sky Naruto had one black angel wing coming out his right shoulder. He then flown down to the crater gracefully in a soft landing, Naruto had picked his sword up from the handle. Along with the body of Haruno Sakura with the blade still impaled in her right shoulder, still awake. He then brought the blade of the Masamune out of the girl, then kicked her again to the wall of the arena.

"And now is the time that I should break you." Naruto said as he looked at his sword.

****************************************************************

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**Kage box**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

"T-T-T-T-Tsunade-sama why are you not stopping this torture!" demanded Hiashi as he watched the demon just flat out taunt the up and coming successor of the Hokage.

"Yes! this has gone on long enough, no stop the match!" Tsume yelled as she saw the Tsunade not even looking at her or even paying them any attention.

"You were the ones who made the rules of the matched, so you cannot simply take them back now. This match will continue as normal, now shut up!"

****************************************************************

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**Arena**

**xxxx**

Naruto then took out a pale green orb from his pocket in his pants as he looked up at the entire crowd. "Do you all wish to know the true events of what had happened at the Valley of the End? This orb here is true information about what had happened to me during that retreival mission, now watch." Naruto said as he poured some of his mana into the orb and showed everyone that had transpired at his battle with Sasuke, as well as everything that was said before Itachi or Kakashi arrived. Everyone was shocked to see that the girls they had been cheering on was willing to help the Uchiha escape to Orochimaru. Tsunade even broke one of the arms of her seat as she stood up from the box. To see Sakura pleading with everyone to listen to her. The ninjas had looked at the chuunin with a so much hate and disgust in their eyes, even Kakashi.

"NARUTO! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! IF ONLY YOU HAD GONE TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG SASUKE-KUN WOULD STILL BE WITH ME!" Yelled Sakura as she began to charged the former blond who looked at her with cold eyes.

The blade of the Masamune started to glow for a few seconds as Naruto then riased his sword. Then threw the blade strongly toward the chuunin with some much force, that not only had it impaled her. But pinned her to the arena wall, she then let out another painfull scream from the balde being stabbed in her stomach. Naruto had appeared before her like a ghost again. he then leaned into her ear as he whispered so many words so that only she could hear. After a few moment Sakura then began to cry again not out of anger, just regret this one time. She then reached the for the silver haired teen hand held his hand as they sword started to glow again and her body started to become stone. Naruto kept her hand until she had fully turned into stone, only to break within a few seconds after she was fully completely a stone.

****************************************************************

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**__****TBC**

**__****

* * *

******

Well everyone this was chapter 4 and I hope you have enjoyed the battle and the next chapter will be two battles as well. See you then, Later.

xxxx

xxxx

xxxx

* * *

_Jutsus_

Raiton: Haari Hitoare = Lightning release: Winged Burst of anger


	5. Chapter 5

********************************

********

Hello everyone and I am sorry that it has been a long wait for One Winged Nightmare to be updated and I have no real excuse for it at all. Because I of my other work that seem to have more fans than this work here. But I will not toss the story out at all because it is one of my personal favorites as well. I really hope you fan can forgive me for taking too long with this update as I will try to make it very exciting.

I do not own Naruto or the Fina Fantasy Series

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Freedom and Missions**_

******xx**

xxx

Naruto who is now looked at the stoned remains of his former teammate that is in a pile of dust before his feet. He did not have one look of regret one his face or his slitted eyes that just seemed to stare at the pile of dust. His sword then vanished from his hands as he floated back up to the waiting area of the stadium leaving people in shock once more again. As he had seemingly flown to his new teammates who did not seem effected by this what so ever. His single black feathered wing had vanished from his right shoulder on the moment he landed.

"I'm surprised you did not kill her slowly." Kiba said as he looked toward his silver haired friend who had his back to him.

"I would very much want this annoyance to be completed as soon as possible." Naruto replied as he then walk to the left side of Mikoto and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "So who is going to participate in the next round?" Naruto focused his eyes as he saw his mother walk toward the ground of the stadium.

"Well, I guess that's my que." Mikoto said as she jumped down to the stadium grounds as she spinned in two circles before landing on her feet in front of Kushina. "I never did once think that our rivalary would be renewed what so ever. The last time we had trained together ended in a draw and that was with my sharingan. But this time I will be able to break that draw so come at me with everything you got." Said Mikoto who gave confident smile to her former best friend.

"Miko-chan, why are we fighting?" Kushina said as she really wanted an answer from the woman. "Has that demon done something to make you like this?"

"I must say that Minato-kun would be really mad at you for what you have done to Naruto-kun." Mikoto said as she got into a taijutsu stance of some kind. "I want to you to know that I too believed in Minato-kuns words in seeing his son as a hero for being the one to carry the burden of Kyuubi and no matter how much people like you have done to break him or kill him. I know that Naruto-kun has a very strong heart as he had proved his strength time after time. Even after the Uchiha Massacar when I was wounded heavily to put me into a coma where and was kept in a secret hospital area that is controlled by Danzo. I still felt this strength that had so much warmth all around me three years ago. However that strength had vanished for that same three years had returned even though the warmth was faint, I still felt it with Naruto-kun."

Hearing this coming from the woman who she saw as he best friend in their childhood as well in the days as Konoha kunoichis. Made Kushina a bit angered that she had mentioned her husband Minato in a close way. "So your not going to listen to reason?"

"If you mean to your red ballooned head then no." Mikoto replied as she closed her eyes as she knew the referee was holding Kushina back. "Now that our talks are over, lets settle our little rivalary." Said the Uchiha matriarch as the ref had finally told them to begin.

Kushina then went through a quick had seals to hopefully subdue her best friend. _**"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba!"**_ Kushina called out as the violent winds raced toward the Uchiha matriarch. Mikoto seeing this attack once before during her career as a kunoichi jumped back high in a back flip against the wall behind herself. Using her chakra to keep her up right on the wall Mikoto looked at her once rival as she knew her chakra elements being Fuuton and Suiton. The Uchiha matriarch then ran down at speeds that rivaled between anbu ninja or a kages speed. The moment she was coming upon striking distance with Kushina, a wall made of ground shot up. Kushina thinking this might have by a few percious seconds had started to go through some more hand seals. Only to be interrupted by a crack on the wall she created. Kushina then had brought a kunai our from her side pack that is tied in the back. While thinking she that the falling shard of earth would provide her cover and she then struck at her once friend. Only for Mikoto to catch her wrist with her gloved right hand, then jumped above the Namikaze head with her arm still in her grasp. While in mid-air Mikoto then cork-screwed her body so that so that she is facing Kushina's back. The used the momentum from her landing to lean the womans back as she then placed both her feet against the said area. The Uchiha matriarch then let Kushina's arm go as she then kicked the woman back as hard as she could sending the red haired woman into the air. Kushina the pulled out a scroll from her weapons pouch as she went through two hand seals and placed her hand on the now opened scroll where a large kanji for water could be seen. Soon water started to flow down from the scroll so that it let a large enough puddle on the ground as Mikoto jumped back again.

This time Kushina who is still in the air went through some more hand seals to do a suiton jutsu. **_"Suiton: Suiryuuben!" _**Just then the water had started t rise up from the ground as the red haired woman landed on her feet. The water then floated over the head of the Naimkaze as he formed a sphere over herself. The whips had struck out toward the Uchiha who then started to evade as many blows as she could. Only some had manage to give her a few scars on her arms or legs from narrow misses. "Mikoto, please give up. Because I don't want to hurt you."

Mikoto then looked at the red head who gave a snort. "Whatever bitch." She retorted back as she then began to dodge on coming attack from the jutsu. However as she was running no one or even the Hyuuga clan saw a faint yellow glow emitting from Mikoto's hands with the exception of two saw it. Just as one of the water whips shot to her left side, Mikoto had taken hold of the whip and then yellow lighting that came from her hand. Started to move toward the water sphere from the Uchiha's hands making people hold their breaths in thinking the match will be over. Only for Kushina to jump back from where she was holding the water sphere as it splashed on the ground in front of herself. "It is time for me to end the little fight now."

"Not so fast!" Kushina said as she went through some hand seals as fast as she can only to see Mikoto's body glow golden. Only for the said woman to look at her for a few seconds and start to run more faster as she was leaving a golden streak coming from her body. Wtihout realizing Mikoto had gotten behind of herself to kick her back in the air. Kushina who was too stunned at seeing something that reminded her of her late husband was no long aware of where she was. Then streaks of gold started to stike from the back as it rebounded to going in all directions. Which had consited to about 12 blows from the only woman who had become a famed jounin. Kushina then fell to the ground with a loud thudd sound as her opponent had her back toward the downed red head.

"Um... uh... Uchiha Mikoto is the winner." Said the proctor.

Mikoto then walked off from the ground in silence as she left so many people in silence. she looked up into the waiting area to see that Naruto was no longer there with Kiba. She then turned around to see that the swordsman in question is stand over the fallen body of his mother.

"What...do...you want...creature?" Kushina spat as she looked at the form of her son just looked back at her with eyes that still had a bit of warmth.

_**"Curaja."**_ Naruto said as Kushina's body started to glow a bright blue for a few seconds. Once the light had finally died down from the woman's body to show that she was no longer a battered mess. Naruto then looked down at Kushina who by this time had started to look over herself for a few minutes. Then saw that the silver haired teen began to walk back up to the waiting area with Mikoto who was waiting for him.

"Why?" Kushina asked as she was completely confused as Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned his head slightly.

"I do not know why mysel, Kushina-san." Naruto said as he went back up to see Kiba smilling at him. "Why do you have a look of being pleased Kiba?"

"Oh nothin really." Kiba said as he looked at his friend. "But I believe that somewhere deep down inside you is that blond who can still forgive almost anyone."

"..." Naruto did not reply at the words. "Have you made the nesscary preperations for your match?"

"Yeah yeah...I'm goin." Said Kiba as he jumped down to the arena floor. "Besides I got a date on the line in this match and I don't feel like losin either. So just you two watch me out there alright." Said the Inuzuk who saw Mikoto sighed with a smile on her face while Naruto just nod his head in approval.

"Alright, then next match will be between Inuzuka Kiba and Tenten." The proctor called the next match. "Hajime!"

"Kiba I want you to finish this match in one blow." Said a cold voice that came from the waiting area as he saw Naruto look at him.

"Oh... Come on!" Kiba whinned as he looked toward Naruto. "You and Mikoto got to look cool." He said as he pointed an accusing finger at the silver haired swordsmen.

"I had not intention of showing my full power to anyone unless I need to and I want you to do the same." Replied Naruto in his monotone voice.

"Oh well..." Kiba gave up as he taken his brought forth his Buster Blade then looked toward Tenten. "Well you heard the man, so give me your best shot."

"Why you! Fine then here you go!" Tenten said obivously angered by Kiba's words as she took a large scroll from her back and flung it as high as she could in the air. Kiba seeing this with a smile as he knew where she was going with this attack as he had seen it on a few mission with the weapon mistress. Not being dissapointed thousands of weapons had started to shine in the aire due to light bouncing off the sun. Kiba then gripped his Buster blade as it was slung across his shoulder as it too started to glow in blue mist.

People had in the stands were not one the edge of their seats as they watched the rain of weapons approaching faster unto they're intended target. Who at the time made no attempt to move an inch as he had a smile of confidance on his face.

Kiba still did not make a single move as he kept his focus on Tenten who was sweating bullets at her opponents death. Granted that Naruto's match was a death match to begin with as the swordsman did not mind it. But this match with Kiba was only for a KO battle as she saw him grip his sword even more. After a few more seconds on waiting for the weapons to come down closer. Kiba then swung his Buster sword from his shoulders as it had hit the projecties away from himself and the blade swung in the direction of the weapon mistress, a blue crecent like beam came from the blade. Charging at the chuunin who was too shock at the attack to move or use any tyoe of defensive jutsu to save herself. Then beam had made contact with Tenten as it exploded all around herself and blew her fast to the wall behind which knocked her out.

Everyone was too stunned to say anything as they had saw the display of power coming from the youngest of the Inuzuka clan had defeated an expeirance kunoichi like Tenen with no effort. The proctor had finally came out of his stupor as he called the winner being Kiba who the said person gave out a yawn and began to do some squats.

"The winners of today's event is Team Maelstrom." Called the proctor as Mikoto landed on Kiba left side and Naruto had appeared slintly on his right as they looked to Tsunade.

"Seeing as we have achived victory in our respectable matches Tsunade-sama. I am have chosen the option of leaving the village of Konoha." Naruto said coldly as it earned him a look of worry on Kiba's face. "However I am along with anyone else who wishes to leave with me, will leave in 8 months. If that is an acceptable option with you as we can work for Konoha as an independant task force under the Hokage only."

Tsunade thought this over for a few minutes as it will give him some time to stay in the village for a while or rather until he saw fit to leave. But then again she new that mercinaries don't come cheap for hire as they could even bleed the village dry if Naruto wished it so. "Alright gaki if your going to work for me I want to know how much you want first?"

"All that I request is that we have suitable home along with the the standard pay of that of a jounin with my team here only being under my command." Naruto said as he looked into the eyes of the busty Hokage who sighed then smiled at him.

"Deal." Tsunade said as she closed her eyes for a few seconds, only to open them to see the three winners were surrounded my ROOT Anbu with their weapons drawn out. "What is going on here, Danzo!"

"Tsunade-hime, this boy is a threat to the village and must be dealt accordingly." Danzo replied as he nod his head to his anbu to move in.

Only to for Naruto to appear behind the entire group of Anbu with his Gunblade drawn out. The anbu then fell down to the ground dead as their blood started to pour on to the ground. The silver haired teen then looked up to the Kage box as he locked eyes with Danzo who was sweating in fear at the gaze from the jinchuuriki.

Naruto then had dispelled his sword from his hands as he then wave his right arm out to reveal a single black angel wing on his right side shoulder blade. He then flew up to the kage box where Danzo is seated as he saw the fear in the mans single eye at his form like the angel of death was personally coming for him. Naruto then held the elder by his robes, then for a split second let out a smile on his face. Before he took to the air with the man into the blinding sunlight above the arena.

Later that night in Konohagakure no sato, scream of pain and untold agony could be heard in the air. The screams were that of Danzo who seemed to be screaming for his very life in some unknown area in the village. This had served as a message to the people of the village that had scorned the same one person to many time and that message was.

Never cross Naruto, EVER!

**xx**

**xxx**

**__****A few days later**

******xx**

Naruto who was now standing in the Hokages office along with Mikoto, Kiba and Roushi who revealed that he too is a jinchuuriki. Tsunade was not sure on how take in the thought of two jinchuuriki being in the same village. Even with the fact that Roushi was formerly from Iwagakure for that matter. However Naruto had told her that he knew of a place that Akatsuki would have no knowledge to on where he would hide them. This had caught Tsunade's attention the most seeing that if the could hide the said Jinchuuriki in a place that no one knew of. Would help them a great deal on dealing with that threat as they had been out trying to collect the other demon vessals from other villages.

"I can assure you that in the location that the location is very much serves the purpose, Tsunade-sama." Naruto said as he looked at the blond. "If your concerns on the locations safety, then I would like Jiraiya to accompany us. As he were be able to serve as a witness to the locations safety in your steed."

"I can see where you are going with this Naruto. But the problems is that we do not know when Jiraiya will be back in the village so. I am going to have to ask you to wait a while on that." Tsunade finished as Naruto saw the logic in her arguement.

"But there is something I do know that have great vaule." Naruto said, getting Tsunade's attention.

"Well I'm all ears gaki, so spill it." Tsunade replied.

Naruto had nod his head to comply. "I was given some information the Kazekage's retrieval mission from Akatsuki as you are aware that I had assisted in. At the location known as the Bridge of Heaven, a spy that has been working undercover as one of Orochimaru's men under Sasori of Akatsuki in getting information."

'What!" Tsunade exclaimed as she stood up while hitting her desk. "Why have you not reported this in sooner, Naruto!"

"I assure you that I would have reported this vital information sooner." Naruto said as his eyes were calm. "But with the council along with Danzo had not decided to interfere in my return to the village. So even if I had given you the knowledge of the spy that is currently in Otogakure. I am very certain that Danzo along with those foolish people who sided with the elder would try to use this information for personal gain."

"Well I can't argue with you there." Said Tsunade as she gave the former blond a knowing look. "I assume that you wish to take part in this mission."

"Correct, as I will accept that you wish to assign aditional ninjas with me for this mission. Then I will comply with your with your recomendation." Said Naruto. "However I wish to act on my accord for this mission and will lend my assistance"

"Even if I wanted to go ahead with the mission, Naruto. It would not help much because in the time that you will reach the Bridge of Heaven. It will be too late and the spy will have gone back to Orochimaru under the impression that Sasori might have secretly sent a message to a later date."

"I can get to the bridge with the team on time, Tsunade-sama." Naruto replied with a look that said he was telling the truth as this made Tsunade cave in.

"Fine brat, but let me pick out the team and you can leave tonight." She then looked to the rest of Naruto's team. "So what will you two be doing while Naruto goes to the meeting?"

Mikoto then stepped up to Tsunade with a smile on her face. "We are going to Kusagakure no Sato to find the Shichibi Jinchuuriki to convince her to join us. But just in case that she might not believe us in our intentions, we're having Roushi join us in the mission."

"What so I'm a tag along now!" asked Roushi who had a tick mark on his head.

"Would you rather stay here then?' Kiba asked. "With nothin to really do and who knows, might run into a couple of Akatsuki members."

"Fine, fine geeze." Roushi said as he slouched where he stood and at the same time excited. "Wait a minute all three of us can't fit on the bike you know."

"Correct, Roushi-san." Naruto said as he had his eyes closed. "Kiba will be going to the area of my choosing to which I will need only him to go with Jiraiya once he has arrived in the village. From there, you will be taking Jiraiya to the area of Yuki no kuni and well you will wait for my arrival so that we can go to the safe house for the other jinchuuriki. Keeping the other jinchuuriki safe from Akatsuki's grasp is our top priority."

"Hey does this mean that Mikoto gets to ride on the Fenrir?" Kiba said as his head shot up.

"Correct." Naruto replied.

"Aaawww man, I wanted to take it for a ride." Whinned Kiba as he slummped over all the while Naruto turned over to look at Tsunade.

"Will I be assigned to a new team for the encounter at the Bridge of Heaven?"

Tsunade looked at him for a moment as Shizune had a bit of mixed emotions in having Naruto go on the mission. "Well, I do have somone in mind of going with you on the mission in case the Kyuubi's chakra get out of control."

"Very well then." Naruto said as he began to walk out the door with his team.

**xx**

**xxx**

**xxxx**

_**TBC**_

_**

* * *

**_****

Well I know this was a short chapter as I had put as much as I can into every fight scene as I could. So I hope you have enjoyed this story.

xx

xxx

Kusagakure no sato - Village hidden in grass

Yuki no Kuni - Land of Snow

Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba - Wind Release: Sword of Wind

Suiton: Suiryuuben - Water Release: Water Dragon Whip


End file.
